In love with a stray
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Elana Lupei is trouble. Being the daughter of the legendary Fane Lupei (and his wife and mate Jaqueline Lupei) Elana has made a point to be as bad as she can and to disobey every rule she has ever been told. It isn't that she wants to. It is just that most rules mean she has to stay home and be good. Both things Elana doesn't like and wont do. (GREY WOLVES) 14 years post destined
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY ALERT! **

**This one is 14 years after destined. Lana is now 18 Jonah is 30. **

_Summary _

_Elana Lupei is trouble. Being the daughter of the legendary Fane Lupei (and his wife and mate Jaqueline Lupei) Elana has made a point to be as bad as she can and to disobey every rule she has ever been told. It isn't that she wants to. It is just that most rules mean she has to stay home and be good. Both things Elana doesn't like and wont do. _

_The only person eighteen year old Elana will behave for is her brother Dorian. Since Dorian's mate, Cosmina, has just given birth to their daughter (Phoebe) _, _they can not travel to her so she is going to them without her parents for the first time since she was five. _

_There she finds herself becoming closer to a certain Mr Jonah Alexandru. A once stray wolf who is her brother's beta. She soon finds that he is her mate. _

_But matings like this are unheard of and when the mating signs do not show Elana is left wondering if anyone will believe her especially when she is challenged for him by a stray female. _

_Elena has to then try to win the battle for her mate as well as show her family that she can behave but she is still Elana. Will she do it or will her mate belong to someone else tipping her into darkness. _

**_(I do not own books but do own OC's and plot)_**

**ELANA'S View **

"LANA" my mother called and I sighed walking down the stairs. I pulled my suitcase with me as I walked downstairs. For the first time since I was five I was being sent to my brothers house. However this time I would have no parent scowlding me evertime I got into a scrap.

"LANA, YOU WILL MISS THE CAR" she called as I walked next to her and I held my ear.

"OUCH! Mamma, no need to be so loud and I mean I cant exactly miss the car. It is only here for me" I told her and she sighed.

"Lana please behave for your brother. It is stressfull having a new baby around is stressful"

"I know mamma. Besides when am I not good for Dorian?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes I forgot you are only a little trouble maker for me" she smiled hugging me and I laughed hugging her back before my father walked into the room.

My father walked into the room with such presents that there was no way you could mistake him for anything other than an alpha.

"Lana" he smiled and I smiled hugging him back.

"Bye daddy" I smiled and kissed his cheek letting go of him.

"Bye baby girl and remember no fighting. I cant save you from the alphas anymore" he explained and I looked at him shocked. I knew I had been a pain for the alphas but I had no idea he had had to save me from them.

"Dad" I sighed and he shook his head at me.

"No Lana I mean it. You are eighteen now and they will punish you like they would anyone else. Please don't let me see that" he sighed and I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"I will try" I told him and that would have to be good enough. I couldn't make any promises because doing that would mean I was promising to not be me and I wasn't prepared to do that.

"Okay, now you need to go" he told me and I nodded. I grabbed my case and walked to the front door with my parents.

"We will be down soon" my mother told me and I nodded smiling. They couldn't go because Dorian didn't want all the pack there yet. Dorian didn't want any of the pack there with his baby girl just yet. He was worried about the pack's relationship because not all members of our pack liked the fact that Dorian was now leader of the strays.

I got in the car waving as I pulled away from the house. My mother stood in my father's arms waving. I smiled and then sat back in my seat and sighed. Mates.

Most girls were happy to sit around and wait for their mate to turn up but for me that was the worse thing. I didn't do waiting very well and I didn't like sitting around. In my opinion anything a guy could do I could do too and if possible I would always try to do it better.

This was what often got me into trouble. Instead of flirting with other Alpha's sons I fought with them and this didn't normally sit well with them especially because more often than not I beat their sorry asses.

It was an hour's drive to Dorian's new home and, like I had said to my father, I would have preferred to run and stretch my legs instead of being stuck in a car. Except I could think better in the car and it also gave me time to sleep and normally I did both.

I closed my eyes and let the soothing motion of the car send me to sleep.

My dream wasn't pleasant. I was standing in a room surrounded by the alpha's, including my brother and father. I stood in the centre of them and one by one they all said one word. "guilty". My father looked at me sympathetically and sighed.

"Fane Lupei what is your choice" My grandfather asked and I looked at him scared.

"I am sorry baby girl" he told me and I shook my head tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Da what have I done?" I asked and he shook his head in shame.

"Guilty" he told me and I screamed out.

"NO!" I yelled and then my grandfather turned to Dorian.

"Dorian?" He asked and I shook my head again.

"I cant Forgive you" Dorian spat and I sobbed.

"Dorian no" I begged. My own brother hated me. What had I done?

"Guilty" he snapped and people nodded in agreement.

"Elana Alexandria Lupei you have been found guilty by all alpha's and you are here by sentenced to death" my grandfather told me and fear controlled me and I began yelling and crying.

"NO GRAMPA NO!" I screamed and two men grabbed me pulling me away from the room.

"What did I do?" I sobbed as I was thrown into a cell. I lay there sobbing and someone came back to get me out of the cell. It was Jonah.

"Jonah thank god" I breathed as he un did the door but his face wasn't kind.

"Don't thank god. You deserve to thank the devil" he snapped.

"Not you too"

"You think I wouldn't. You need to pay for what you did"

"What did i-"

"Shut up! You disgust me" he snapped and pulled me by my hair out of the cell and into a room where sticks were set up and I gasped. They were going to burn me!

"No! " I begged and looked at my dad who glared at me.

I was tied to the pyre and screamed as they set fire to the logs at my feet.

The flames burned. I could feel =them on my legs burning me. It was awful. The head was unbearable and as it reached my stomach a new fear set in. My baby. I was pregnant.

"NO!" I screamed again but no one ran to save me. I felt myself dying and no one cared. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at Dorian and my father and then my grampa. All of them watched intently as I burnt.

I woke up with a start as the car stopped. I swore and fumbled with the car door running out to Dorian who looked at me upset. I hugged him close and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Whats wrong?" Dorian asked looking at the driver who cowered in the car.

"Nightmare" I told him and he nodded and hugged me.

"You are okay" he told me and I nodded sobbing into his chest as I explained.

"And you and Da, you just let me die" I told him and he looked mortified.

"Never" he told me and I nodded calming down. I hugged him once more and then whipped my eyes turning to the house smiling just as Cosmina and Jonah walked out Cosmina holding a small baby in a pink blanket in her arms.

**Jonah **

I knew that Elana had arrived when I heard her voice. She sounded worried and upset. I walked out of the house quickly Cosmina following me. When Elana saw me she smiled and ran to me hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I smiled picking her up off the ground. She smiled and kissed my cheek in a friendly way. I knew that was all we could ever be. Strays didn't mate with actual cannius Lupis. They didn't even date. So I was left being a friendly brother like figure to the girl I had loved and wanted since she was fifteen.

"Hey Elena, what's all the tears?" I asked and she smiled at me setting herself down on the ground.

"Nightmare, nothing new" she told me and I nodded smiling at her.

Elena was beautiful. She had long curly ginger hair and light blue eyes. She was small and petite which meant I always dwarfed her when she hugged me. I smiled and tried to ignore the fact that my heart beat had sped up and that my mind was telling me to press her up against the wall and kiss her.

That voice had always been in my head around her so I had tried to distance myself from her. Normally with other women. I loved none of them but it meant I was away from her and less likely to make a fool of myself. After all she was eighteen and I was thirty in human years. That was hardly a base for a relationship.

I sighed as he pulled away from me and I found myself watching her as she walked over to Cosmina cooing at the baby girl taking her gently from Cosmina's arms.

I smiled and watched. She cradled the baby rocking her gently. That's when the voice started again. Imagining her pregnant with my child. Her stomach swelling under a top. Her in my arms every night as we slept. Holding a small baby in her arms of her own.

_No! _A voice inside my head growled and the voice stopped.  
_"Fine imagine the baby as someone elses. The two of them together. Her loving him kissing him. Him holding her in his arms biting her. Giving her the perfect baby. Making-" The_ voice began and I found myself having to walk away. I was raging. The images filled my mind and they were unbearable. _  
STOP! _I yelled in my own mind and stormed into the house leaning against the wall.

My head went quiet and in that moment I knew. I knew that Elana Lupei was my mate. My one true love and the other half of my soul.

Either that or I was an obsessed man with paedophilic tendencies.

**Cosmina **

Watching Jonah I frowned. He looked troubled and angry as he stormed into the house. When he had walked out the door the first thing Lana had done was go to him and hold him. Anyone looking would have presumed the two of them were in love. The way he lifted her off the ground and held her close to him and she pressed her lips to his cheek. But in the last two years Jonah had been off with other women. He had seemed to lose interest in Lana just as she began to really seem into him.

It confused me but I knew somehow something would be worked out. It had to be. I mean the two of them, when Lana had been growing up were like siblings. Jonah was always protective of her and whenever she would be upset growing up he would do everything he could to make her happy. He had even gone to the extent of hitting a human guy because he had tried it on with her.

I sighed and looked at Dorian who now held our baby girl. I walked over to him and he smiled at me. I looked at our baby, Phoebe, and smiled. She was perfect. With little tufts of blonde hair coming from her head. She was amazing and I loved that everyday I would wake up to her and my wonderful mate who I loved so dearly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and his arm wrapped around my waist silently pressing me to him. I looked up at him and then back to our baby girl. In t"Nice to have you here" I told her and she smiled.

"Nice to be here and don't worry mamma already told me about the whole behaving thing" she smiled and I laughed shaking my head.

he last few years Dorian had become more and more loving. Something which I had thought was impossible.

I looked at Lana who held her suitcase and was beginning to walk to the main house. I smiled and hugged her quickly.

"It is fine, you always behave at home when we are around" I told her and she laughed.

"That's because Dorian doesn't tell me that I have to be a girl" she scoffed and this time I laughed.

"You sound like my mother" I laughed remembering my Mamma when I was around her age.

"Mamma says that a lot too" she laughed and I smiled.

"Well she is right, now come on I will show you upstairs" I told her and looked at Dorian who nodded.

We both walked up through the house smiling. It was nice having Lana here. It meant I had someone to spend some time with as well as someone to help.

It was going to be great and hopefully she and Jonah could sort things out too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to the people who have asked YES leilah and Keenan will have their own book at it is all planned but I don't want to write it yet because I think trying to write three at the same time would be a challenge . Although I will say that (and I made the mistake but will not take it out on you) that in the order the Leilah and Keenan one should come before this. SORRYYY…. **

**So I am asking you, my readers, to PM me or review to say if you would be happy with me pausing this one so that I can write the Leilah one (which will be called Childhood Mate). Let me know other wise I will carry on writing this one first. **

**Lana **

Calling my dad was hard but it was something I had to do. I sighed and sat on my bed listening to the phone ring waiting for my fathers welcoming voice to answer.

"Lana?" My dad asked as he answered and I smiled. That was my dad. Forever worrying about his baby girl.

"Yeah it is me Da. I just… I just wanted to say that I am sorry for making you stand up to the other Alpha's for me. I don't want you to hate me" I whispered remembering the coldness of his voice in my nightmare and I shuddered a few tears rolling my face.

"Lana, baby what has happened?" he asked me and I sighed. I began to doubt whether I should tell him but I knew it would be the right thing to do. It had to be. He was my dad.

"I .. I just had a nightmare and you found me gaily… You let me burn daddy" I whispered and I heard him curse in Romanian.

"I would never let that happen I promise you that" he told me and I nodded wiping my tears as I remembered the flames licking at my skin.

"You are safe Lana, that I promise" he reassured me and I nodded relief filling me. The still loved me.

"I know and Da can you put Mamma on?" I asked him and he

"Hello, Lana whats wrong?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something" I sighed

"Go ahead" she told me and I could hear by her tone that she was worried

"Can mates be Stray and Canius Lupis?" I asked thinking of Jonah. When he hugged me earlier I had felt something deep inside of me click and had been unable to stop think about him. His hair, his eyes.

"It isn't heard of baby girl why?" she asked me and I sighed. I had known that was going to be the answer but I had still hoped.

"Just wondering" I sighed.

"Who?" she asked and I could almost imagine her sitting in my father's office smiling and shaking her head as she spoke down the receiver.

"Jonah" I told her and I lay back on the bed.

"You sure" she asked me and I couldn't help but frown at the shock in her voice.

"I think so but there are no signs" I told her positively and firmly. If anyone was my mate he was and I could feel anger rising inside me at the thought of someone disagreeing.

"There isn't always but hold in there. If he is then they will turn up. But remember some people wait to find their mates" she said and I rolled my eyes at the subtle comment.

"I know Ma" I laughed and sat up hearing footsteps in the hall.

"I need to go now baby girl" She told me and I nodded knowing she was probably going to squeal on me to my Da.

"Good bye mamma" I told her and hung up. Tears filled my eyes again at the thought of me and Jonah being away from eachother. I knew he was my mate and I would prove it.

I sat up as the door opened and Jonah smiled as he stood in my door way. My heart beat sped up and I found myself smiling as I stood up forgetting that I had tears rolling down my face.

"What is wrong?" Jonah asked me and for a moment I frowned. I continued frowning until he lifted his arm cupping my cheek wiping away the tears. My breath caught in my throat as heat spread through my cheek.

"Elana talk to me"

"I was on the phone with my mamma" I told him my voice hoarse and barely audible but I knew he would hear me.

"What happened?" he asked me his hand still on my cheek the other around my waist heat running through me.

"She just told me something I knew to be a lie" I whispered and he looked down at me and I smiled. That was when I knew the time was right. So I angled my head up and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't like anything I had imagined. It was better. His lips crushed mine and it was amazing. His hands pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around him and then they crawled up my body fisting in my hair yet at the same time he was sweet and gentle. He was everything I needed and more. I needed him. I knew then more than ever he was my mate. The way he held me just like I had secretly always wished. The way his lips captured mine. It was perfect. Surreal. Love.

When I felt the wall against my back and his tongue gently gliding into my mouth I moaned and held onto him. He was mine now and forever and that was all that mattered and I was happy. Except then he pulled away and the look in his eyes told me that my paradise was ending.

**Jonah **

When Elana kissed me I was in heaven. She was my angel and I loved her. I let my instincts go and before I could stop myself she was against the wall and my tongue was in her mouth. It was then that I knew I had gone too far. I couldn't be doing this. I had come up to hand her an invitation and tell her that she needed to behave but instead I had let her kiss me and I had enjoyed it. Something which I should not have done. Yes she was my mate but I couldn't have her yet. Dorian was too preoccupied with the alpha's being on his back. Elana and I announcing that we were mated would give them more of a reason to challenge him for leader ship of the pack and I would not do that to my alpha. So I would have to live without Elana for now.

"Jonah" she panted and I shook my head.

"Elana, that should not of happened" I told her and set her on her feet stepping away from her and I felt darkness become more apparent in my head and it hurt but I didn't let it show. I just kept telling myself that this was for the pack and I was being selfish if I didn't put them first. I was there beta and I had to do my part for my pack.

I turned my back on her and I heard her breath out in pain and I had to try really hard not to go back to her and beg for her forgiveness. I had to do this and it was my only option. There was no other way to turn and it was time I accepted it.

"Why?" Elana asked and I growled.

"Because I don't love you. I cant love you. You are a pretty girl but that is it Elana! You are nothing more than a pretty girl to me. Nothing more than some of the girls I have been with except the fact that I CAN NOT BE WITH YOU" I told her and her eyes widened in hurt and rage.

"BASTARD" she screatched and the word pierced my soul wounding me.

"Lana, this is how it has to be" I said coldly and tuned my back on her.

"You, you called me Lana" she whispered shocked and I swore to myself. I had to be cold and cruel she had to hate me. To want me never to be near her again because she couldn't want me. The same way I could no longer want her.

"That is your name" I snapped knowing that she would be upset by the change. I had always called her Elana. It was her proper name and I loved it. I had told her that on more than one occasion but now I had to be horrid and this was the way to do it. Even if it killed me.

"JUST GO!" she screamed and I sighed dying inside as I walked out.

**Jen **

I was still in bed when Decebel padded in with a gold envelope in his hand. I sat up and leant on his shoulder as he sat down beside me and read the note.

_Mr Angelechou and Family _

_You are invited to the 200th Birthday celebration of Alpha Georgio Celeste, Alpha of the Moldavian Pack. _

_We wish for your attendance on the 12th of May at the Moldavian pack mansion at 7 pm. _

_Many thanks _

_Moldavian pack _

I scoffed as I finished it looking at decebel.

"Please tell me they are not as pretentious as they sound" I laughed and he smiled nizzleing my neck.

"Ufortunately not" he told me and I groaned laying on his chest which to my delight was still bare.

"Damn and we have to go?" I sighed and he kissed my cheek.

"Yes Jennifer" he told me and I looked up at him.

"Grr" I teased and kissed his cheek and he made his chest do the purring sound that I loved.

"Grr back" he smiled and did it louder.

"Okay you win!" I laughed and sat on his lap. He pulled me close and I smiled

"I always do" he told me and I turned to look at him raising my eye brows at him.

"Want a bet because I seem to recall me out thinking you on many occasion my dearest B" I smiled and he laughed but flipped us so that I was trapped underneath him one of his hands trapping my wrists above my head the other one played with my hair and I smiled up at him. I loved my mate when he was playful.

"What have I said about cheques?" He asked me and I winked at him. Decebel and I had always been inseparable and now with the twins growing up we had become even closer. He was an amazing dad and I would be lost without him.

_You are going soft on me _he accused and I narrowed my eyes at him. I was many things but I was not soft. Well not anywhere I didn't need to be.

_Never! _I smirked and he smiled down at me a wicked look in his eye. One that told me I would not be getting off lightly this time.

_Okay then what shall we do about all those cheques?_ He asked stroking my cheek.

"Well then maybe we could take it out in trade" I told him and laughed as his jaw dropped. I kissed him smiling and held him close as he loved me. Maybe I was going soft.

But I could still be a kick ass bitch when I needed to be and I would make sure my mate remembered that because I was not some china doll that he could boss around.

"I wouldn't want you to be" he told me as he lay beside me pulling me into his arms.

"Good" I whispered and curled into his chest feeling his warmth. I smiled and curled close falling into my love induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE BEEN AWAY ! I HAD NO INTERNET AND BUT I DID WRITE ALL THE TIME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**Chapter three and just one notice to make. There was a comment left on destined saying they can only have one or two kids. This is true in grey wolves at the beginning because of the lack of Gypsy healers. Now, because there are two, they are able to have more. This is all. Also I do appreciate criticism but not to the extent where I am told to stop writing so please if you are going to criticize please say how I could improve. Thank you… **

**Now on with the story … **

**Jonah **

Walking out on Elana had the second to worst thing that I had ever done. The worst had been caling her Lana. Her name wasn't Lana. It never had been to me. She had always been Elana. There was no option about it. When I had first met her, when she was four years old, she has introduced herself as Elana Lupei, the princess of the wolves. Her resonse had made me laugh and from that day I had always called her Elana.

That had worked until Elana had been fifteen and by then she had forgotten why I had called her Elana so she had asked.

"The first time I met you, you introduced yourself as Elana and besides. Elana is what your parents named you and I think the name is wonderful for you" I had told her. That was the first time I had seen Elana blush and it was then that I knew that there was something there. This was when I had started to avoid her. I began dating human girls that I knew I could never have a future wit but they were happy for the attention all the same and I lked giving it to them . Except none of them replaced Elana. Never could they. I knew that now.

In time I even stopped going to the house I couldn't bear it. She was too young and innocent. She was pure and I was not. I refused to g mainly out of fear. I didn't want mating signs to appear. I was too afraid I would be removed from the pack if they did. She was way too young for me.

The morning after I had walked away from her was worse. Elana, Dorian and I had all been given an invitation, to an apparently exclusive, alpha's party in Moldavia. When Elana had read hers she had looked at me and from the corner of my eye I could see the longing look in her eyes which she quickly tried to disguise by looking away. This made me feel awful. I had ruined by beautiful innocent Elana.

However this invitation proved my point. If I had told Elana that she was my mate she would have expected us to go together and I couldn't have that. The alphas would think of her as dirty. Just like they saw me.

I knew that I was only treated reasonably well by alphas because I was Dorian's beta but I saw how others were treated. How my kind was looked down on. Even though every country did have a population of strays not all of them were treated as well as we were. I knew that in America several of my kind had been sold off as slaves to other alpha's and the thought of Elana being labelled like that or even thought of as being filthy made me want to roar. She wasn't se was pure and she was mine.

Elana ignored me all day gifting me with only small glances which made me feel even worse because wanted so badly to be the one to go to her and hold her like I had seen Dorian hold Cosmina so many times. I craved for that but I knew the rules wouldn't allow me to do so.

It was late afternoon when I decided to go and seek advice. I couldn't go to Dorian. He would kill me so instead I had to pray that Cosmina would know what to do. It was agony to talk to her about it but I know that I had to. I felt like the guilt was cosmuning me and burning me like a hot coal in my chest and it was painful.

Cosmina was sitting in the office with Phoebe in her arms. I smiled. The new baby was a joy to the pack and although they had waited eighteen years I could see that both of them were happy and in love. I sighed as once more the piece of coal caught alight again. I wanted that for Elana and I. I wanted us to be happy. It should have been able to happen and I was becoming increasingly angry that I couldn't.

"Jonah?" Cosmina asked and I smiled at her walking further in.

"I wondered if I could talk to you" I sighed and she nodded as I walked in and sat on one of the seats.

"About Lana?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

"You know" I gasped and she looked at me smiling.

"Of course I do. I have known you both for years. Jonah I don't know what has gone on but Lana seems distressed" she told me and my heart began beating against my chest as I thought of Mina thinking that I was rejecting her and I felt my heart breaking.

"I kissed her. And then pulled away" I explained and she looked at me confused.

"Why? She is your mate isn't she?" she asked and I looked at her shocked and confused.

"Yes. But the other Alpha's they wont approve. I see how they look at me. They make me feel like I don't belong and if I am her mate they will make her feel that way too and I don't want that. I cant have that. She deserves perfection" I explained and Cosmina nodded holding Phoebe close to her.

"That may be the case Jonah but she knows you are her mate too. She feels like you are rejecting her" she told me and fear ponded through me soaking the hot coal and making me feel like I am drowning.

"NO!" I gasped and she looked at me and sighed.

"I know that you think that you cant make her happy and that she deserves the world but she is in pain. You need to talk to her" She told me and I could see the sense in her words but I couldn't really see how it would work.

"I cant" I told her suddenly afraid of what was going to happen.

"You have to tell her something Jonah" She told me and I nodded sighing.

"What can I say? Hey Elana, I really love you I just pushed you away because I was scared you would get treated like a dirty little mut?" I asked and Cosmina laughed.

"Not exactly like that but you need to talk to her" She said and I nodded.

"I know" I sighed and she nodded as I stood.

"Oh and Jonah" she called as I neared the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned back to her.

"Neither me nor Dorian think that you are a mut. We never have" she told me and I smiled nodding.

"Thankyou" I smiled and she nodded.

"No problem" She nodded and I bared my neck to her as I left the room.

**Lana **

When I was told that my parents and friends were on their way I was excited. I had missed them even though it had only been a few days. I missed my family and it had been made worse by the Jonah situation.

I sighed and sat on my bed thinking of him and the kiss. The kiss that had made my life so pure yet had destroyed it moments later. I could not understand what I had done but I felt like there was a part of me missing. I knew Jonah was my mate and I knew that he knew it too but I couldn't understand now why he was ignoring me. Why when I looked at him this morning he hadn't even looked back. Normally I would have been greeted with a smile but instead now I was greeted with nothing but silence and coldness. It was completely and utterly unfair and I hated it. He made me feel like I was nothing and I had no choice but to still love him even if I pretended that I didn't.

I sighed and lay back on my bed welcoming sleep as an escape.

My parents, along with Keenan and Leilah, arrived an hour later closely followed by Sally and Costin with Jen and Decebel. It was nice to have them all around me. It meant that I had a distraction from Jonah's lack of attention.

I smiled when I saw each of them and hugged them and watched as I cooed over Phoebe. A pang of jealousy set in and I sighed. I thought of Jonah and I being the ones in the centre of the circle holding the baby that was ours. Except I knew that this would not be a dream that came true. It was just a fantasy.

When Jonah walked outside I sighed and made sure I was on the opposite side of the group to him and tried not to look up at him but I could feel his eyes on me and I had to try very hard to ignore him. I wanted hit to feel the hurt that I had felt. He needed to feel it because then he would understand.

My mother hugged me and then looked from me to Jonah silently looking at me to ask how it was going and I shook my head at her a signal for her to leave it alone. I didn't want to talk about anything. I was happy just staying silent and not talking about it.

**Cosmina **

Things were getting near enough unbearable between Jonah and Lana at that point. Both of them sat on the other side of the living room and occasionally would glance up at one another. The want was apparent in their eyes and I had to try hard not to smile.

I knew they would work it out. That much was obvious. The two of them were mates for a reason and the great Luna always had something planned. I had no doubt that those two were supposed two were meant for great things. It was obvious.

Although I could understand Jonah's concern. Some alpha's still weren't happy with there being a pack of strays here. They thought it was Fane's idea to give his family more power. Some could see that every wolf needed a pack but some thought that strays were to be used only as slaves and that didn't sit well with me.

I curled close to Dorian while he held Phoebe. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I was so grateful to the great Luna for giving me Dorian as my mate. He truly was perfect. He sat now with Phoebe in his arms his mamma on one side and me on the other. I smiled again.

"So what are we doing about dresses?" my mother asked as she walked into the room. I shrugged and looked at Lana.

"Hmm, shopping trip" she smiled and I nodded looking at Dorian.

"Can you look after Phoebs?" I asked and he nodded kissing out babies head.

"Of course" he told me and kissed me softly before putting one arm around me. After our topsy tervy start we were on track at life was perfect. We had our beautiful baby girl who grew more perfect by the day and we had our family who were there for us no matter what. R

When Jonah looked at us and then at Lana with need in his eyes I sighed. He loved her so much and it was killing him to deny her.

"Hey why don't you guys go to pick out suits. I am sure Jonah needs one too" I smiled and Lana looked at me wide eyed.

"That seems like a good idea we could all go and maybe Phoebe could get a little dress. Then we could both be with her" Dorian told me and I nodded kissing his cheek and watching as Dorian whispered words in Romanian to our baby while she cooed at him and held her hands out to her daddy. It was a wonderful sight and I noticed that I wasn't the only one watching. As I looked around everyone watched him and all of them, including me, was smiling.

After half an hour of discussion it was decided. First thing in the morning we would make the hours' drive to the nearest mall and we would go shopping for the party. I was just hoping that maybe seeing Lana in a dress would shock some sense into Jonah. If not then I would smack some into him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR ! Sorry for not updating in a while I have been so busy because my final exams start on the 13th of this month so I am stressing but I am writing as much as I can so please bear with me …. Ohh and I have thought of some add on chapters for destined (interviews ect…) **

**Lana **

WHY! Why on earth had Cosmina asked if the boys could come too? I sat in my room in my ripped jeans and a top and was debating whether or not to say that I felt sik and that I couldn't go. I didn't want to go and it was obvious why. I had made it clear that I didn't want to be in the same place as Jonah and it had been worked out that not only was I with him fir the shopping trip I had also been put in the same car as him.

I sighed and narrowed my eyes looking down at myself. I looked good.

"You know what screw 'em" I snapped and stood shaking my long red hair from its pony tail and smiling. If he wanted to reject me fine but I knew here were plenty of human men that would not. I changed my shirt for a button down, tight fitting, checked one.

"Hmm yes. That will make him think" I smiled as I opened the door.

Everyone else was waiting downstairs in the lounge, except for Jonah who of course had to be at the bottom of the stairs, when I walked down and as If they just wanted to prove my point for me a few of the other unmated wolves whistled at me and I smiled.

"Elana" Jonah growled and I smiled winking at him.

"Problem?" I asked smiling. I had gotten the exact reaction that I had wanted.

"Yes. Your clothes" he told me and I smiled winking at him.

"Sorry, you don't get a say you could have done" I told him leaning back on one leg crossing my arms over my chest.

"This isn't about me or my desires, it is about you and your lack of respect for your family name" he growled and the sentenced ticked me off. The word Desire had made it worse.

"I have respect and I know it is nothing to do with your desires. I am not one of them am I and this is about me!" I snapped at him keeping my voice low.

"Elana. You obviously don't know what I desire" he told me his eyes blatantly running over my body. His voice had been husky yet soft and hope burned through my body but then I was slapped back into reality.

"You don't push things you desire away" I snapped ignoring the hope and focusing on the anger.

"No you're right but your family is too important for a mutt like me to come in and ru-" he began but was cut off.

"Come on you two"Jen smiled as she walked down the stairs taking my arm while I looked back at Jonah my confusion growing. He thought of himself as a mutt?

Neither I nor Jonah spoke once we were outside and the silence got worse when we were placed in the cars.

There were four cars, all black sedans, to take us all to the large shopping centre. Dorian was driving Cosmina and Phoebe in one car, My dad was driving Costin, Sally and my mother in the second one, the third was to be driven by Decebel and he was taking Jen, Keenan and Leilah. That left Jonah and I alone, with my grandparents, in the third car. Great.

I climbed in and sat in the passenger's seat looking straight ahead not even acknowledging him. I didn't want to speak. Each time we spoke I got confused and I couldn't have that he had lost me and I was better off.

But If that was true why did I feel like I was dying inside.

I stayed silent in the car ride. I opened the window and leant my elbow on the open ledge letting the wind run through my hair. I smiled and watched the trees around me go past. It was peaceful. That was until we stopped.

I climbed out the car and walked away from Jonah going to help my brother with Phoebe, who was being fussy.

"Shh now bubby" I smiled and took her from my brothers arms cradling her and instantly the crying stopped.

"You know she has been crying in the car the whole time"

"She just missed me" I told him and he laughed kissing his daughters head as I rocked her.

People stared at me as they walked passed. I knew what it must have looked like to humans. An eighteen year old holding a baby in their minds could only mean one thing. She was a whore and the baby was hers. Foolish humans. They always made assumptions and it wasn't nice.

Things got worse when someone made a comment by Jonah.

"Well I mean come on she obviously is the baby's mother. She looks like she would sleep with guys" one guy laughed. Well ouch!

"But I wouldn't mind a go" his friend said and that was it. All at once my grandfather, father and Jonah were in front of the guy all three of them glaring at him.

"Want to say that again" my father growled and the guy smirked.

"Nah I think you heard me" he snapped and Jonah growled.

"I suggest you leave" My grandfather warned. His voice calm but it was that eerie calmness that was used just before he snapped. The guy stood and looked at him for only a moment before turning to Jonah, someone he obviously thought was a suitable target but Vasile coughing meant that his attention was once more on my grandfather and I knew that if the guy didn't walk away then shit would hit the fan and no one would escape the shit storm.

"I would consider his option" Alina told them as always she was the voice of reason and the guys actually looked like they were listening to her.

"Who is going to make you gorgeous, you?" Another asked nearing Alina and my grandfather pushed him away punching him. My grandmother gasped as the human fell to the floor.

"Okay! We are leaving" one of the humans whined and I watched a smirk on my face as they scrabled away the one that my grandfather had punched holding onto his now bleeding nose. Serves them right in my opinion. They should have left when asked.

The argument aside we all walked into the shopping centre. Cosmina placed Phoebe in her buggy and walked with her Dorian's arm around her. Decebel and Jen walked close together Decebel's arm snaking around her waist. My mother and father stood together hand in hand close to each other. My grandparents stood in a similar way leaving Jonah and I at the back of the group walking together.

The group separated when we got to the two shops. The guys, thankfully, went into a suit store while we all went to look at dresses and to say I was impressed was an understatement. The dresses in the shop were amazing and I could have easily tried them all on.

Each of us picked one dress and tried them all on. Mine was amazing, or that's what I thought. It was back satin at the top with silver jewels around it as it became a light pink chiffon fabric that fell to the floor gracefully.

My mother looked stunning. Her dress was green, to match her red hair. It was Lace at the top with a white strapless undershirt. The bottom of the dress was like my own but the fabric was the same shade of green.

Sally walked out and I smiled. Hers was my favourite. A long flowing blue dress with straps that was lined with gold sequins. Even just trying it on it looked amazing. I smiled at her as she walked out showing it off and she was soon followed by Leilah.

Leilah's dress was the most unique out of everyone's. It was a soft white shiny fabric that came to the floor. The top half was also strapless and was covered in sequins. She also looked stunning.

My grandmothers dress was my favourite. It was gold satin and fell to the floor pooling at her feet it had a high neckline and the straps wrapped around her neck crossing around her back leaving a lot of it bare. I knew that this meant we all would have to be wearing jackets… well apart from me. I had no markings.

It took Jen five minutes to try on her dress. It was a tight, dark red heart shaped dress that clung to every curve and bump on her body. It had silver gems going across the top and in between the two lumps she called her assets and around her hip. It was gorgeous. It flowed down clinging to her until it reached the middle of her thighs and it came out gliding to the floor.

"Are you sure Dec is going to let you out of it?" my mother asked and Jen winked at her just as the guys came in.

**Jonah **

Seeing Elana in that dress almost killed me right there. She looked stunning. The dress clung to her intimately and she was happily standing talking with her mother her back to me. I sighed when I saw her bare back but as I got closer I could see the faint outline of something on her back. A few shades darker than her skin almost like a birthmark. Markings.

I began to walk towards her when she began to talk to one of the male shop attendants about the dress and he began pulling at the fabric but he soon became too friendly and lust bloomed in his eyes as he ran his hands over her and it made me boil in rage.

The attendant became more touchy feely and I could see Elana squirming in discomfort. I growled as he ran his hands over her skin and he looked up at me his hand resting on her shoulder. She tried to move away but he held onto her making her wince and my anger peaked.

"Off!" I snapped looking at his hand and he slowly pulled his hand down before cupping her bum she shrieked and that was it. I growled and walked to him punching him over and over. Elana walked off away from us and into the changing rooms before I finally stopped punching him and growled as the attendant walked to the bathroom. I watched him making sure the ass didn't go near my Elana. Yes she was mine!

Luckily Fane and Vasile were preoccupied with their mates so they didn't notice. I walked to the changing room door and knocked.

"Elana let me in" I whispered and heard her sniff as she unlocked the door. I pushed it open and then growled. Elana had changed the dress on its hanger her in her jeans and bra black streaks of make up running down her face.

"Jonah" she sighed and closed the door behind me, locking it, before hugging me. I sighed and hugged her back the hurt I had been feeling for the last few days disappeared as I held her in my arms my hands on the bare skin of her back.

"He hurt you" I whispered touching her shoulder playing with the strap of her bra

"I don't wanna think right now" she told me and held onto me. Lust, want and love all coursed through me and I knew they shouldn't but I couldn't make myself stop.

"Elana" I whispered and I saw hope in her eyes as I said her name and I smiled cupping her face.

"Please" she whispered as she tip toed her lips just in front of mine.

That was when I kissed her again. I pressed my lips against hers and I pushed her against the wall her legs wrapping around my waist as I kissed her placing my hands on her waist. She moaned into my mouth and I silenced her by kissing her deeper. I didn't want her to let her parents know what was going on. Fane would kill me.

Elana finally pulled back when she needed to breath and her hands traced my neck.

"Your marks. They… they are different. Like a birthmark" she told me and I smiled.

"Like yours then love" I told her and she smiled hugging me.

"See I told you we were mates" she laughed and I laughed back playfully.

"Yes but we need to talk to your father" I whispered resting my head against hers a smile on my lips as she let go of me.

"I know" she sighed and grabbed her shirt.

"Okay. Soon love" I told her as she pulled her shirt on kissing my cheek. Fane might not like it but Elana was my mate and I loved her. I would do anything to protect her and if that meant standing up to Fane Lupei I would because she was worth it. The mental bond wasnt there yet so we didnt have that on our side but I knew that the markings should be proof enough. If he wanted to listen to us.

I just had to hope...


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was an EXPLOSIVE ONE :D So do you think Lana and Jonah will get their happily ever after, do you think that there should be more drama? Review and let me know kay? **

**Elana **

"So what you are telling me Lana is that Jonah is your mate" my father questioned for the fifth time in the hour and the question, or now rather a statement, was starting to irritate me.

"Yes" I sighed. I had been here for what seemed like an eternity when all I needed was a nod of acknowledgement. Was that so hard for my father to give me? Apparently so.

"So you are the first stray and canis lupis mating" he told me the sceptical look in his eyes told me that he thought I was lying.

"I don't know" I sighed. I mean come on. I didn't know how many strays there were. Someone in England or America could be mated with them. I couldn't tell him for definite and he knew it so he was playing the advantage.

"Lana you need to be realistic about this" he told me and I clutched the wooden arms of my chair cursing.

"I AM! You have seen my markings" I growled possessively. My father had seen them but he refused to accept it and I didn't know why. Surely he should be happy for me. However the impression I got was that my father was so far below thrilled that he was cold.

"That tone is not acceptable Elana Nina Lupei and you know it. You and Jonah may be mates but you will not attend the party together" he told me and some power washed over me. However like always I shrugged it off. No one had ever known how I did it but somehow the great alpha powers no longer worked on me.

"Are you telling me as a concerned father or ordering me as an Alpha" I asked sitting back in my chair watching my fathers eyes widen as he realised what he had done.

"Does it matter?" He countered sitting forward resting his elbows on the desk.

"Yes! Sweet lord, do you not get it? You tried to force me into something. Whats next, forcing me to bond with someone?" I snapped and my father growled.

"Watch your tone" he snapped and I shook my head. My father had crossed the line and he needed to see the damage that he had done.

"NO! He is my mate and I love him!" I yelled the truth in my words astounded even me.

"He is a stray" my father stated and this time I growled and I had to keep a firm hold on the chair arms.

"AND MY MOTHER IS HALF FREAKING HUMAN!" I snapped and he looked at me his eyes filled with hurt, concern and a little bit of realisation. My mating situation was as rare as his had been and he knew it. That made the betrayal all the worse.

"Your mothers situation and mine is-" he began but I was too far gone now. Instead of shouting I just stood and turned my back on him staying calm this time. I was done fighting. I knew who my mate was and so did he. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

"None of my business I know but just remember that doesn't normally happen either. Neither does Jen's and Decebel's mating but it did. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it" I sighed walking out of the room tears in my eyes.

**Fane **

"Well I can tell that that went well" Jacque sighed as she walked into my office. I sighed and looked at her.

"Please Luna no smart comments for now" I mumbled and rubbed my head.

"Sorry" she said sarcastically and I sighed pulling her onto my lap.

"I only want to keep her safe" I whispered into her hair.

"I know but you saw the marks" Jacque told me and I nodded. I had done and they had been the most peculiar thing that I had ever seen. The intricate designs winding up her back and her neck but they were not dark they almost blended into her skin.

"I just worry. Times have changed Luna. Women aren't all kick ass like you were. Many stay at home" I sighed and she nodded resting her head against my shoulder her red curls spilling all over the place.

"So why can't she do that with Jonah?" She asked and I sighed. I hadn't told my Luna about the power struggle and I knew I should. For all I knew soon we could be at war.

"Because one of the Alpha's wants Jonah to join his pride" I explain and she raised an eyebrow at me confused.

"And?" she asked and I smiled at her innocence. Even after all these years My Luna didn't get the politics of being an Alpha female. Not that it bothered me. I liked it. She was just able to speak her mind.

"Jonah and Dorian have refused, this means they are probably looking for a reason to get rid of him as an alpha and subsequently I am in the firing line too" I sighed and she turned in my lap cupping my face in her hands.

"Alpha or not I love you my sexy wolf man" she whispered and I smiled pressing my lips against hers. She smiled and held onto me her hands sliding around my neck and into my hair. I smiled and held her to me. I bit her bottom lip and she smiled. However as I pulled at one of her buttons on her shirt she pushed me back.

"No. No more. Not until you have sorted things out with our daughter" she told me and I growled in frustration. Being defied by my daughter I could handle but being rejected by my mate made me want to howl.

"Fane baby it isn't rejection. Its postponing" she winked standing and righting herself before going to the door and winking one last time before disappearing.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I knew I had mucked up but I also knew that being discharged as Alpha was not my only concern. People knew Lana would not behave and they were playing on it. She had been in trouble too many times before and I was scared that this would be the last straw.

**Jonah **

When Lana walked into the room and slammed the door I knew it hadn't gone so well. Her face was streaked with tears and I wanted to curse. The thought of her upset killed me.

She walked to me and wrapped her arms around me her head in the crook of my neck where one day her bite mark would be. Or at least I hoped it would be. Right now I wasn't sure.

"He wouldn't believe me" she told me as she sobbed into my neck and dread filled me as she repeated what had gone on.

"Shh baby. It will be okay"I told her running my hands down her back.

"No Jonah you don't understand. He wont let me go to the party as your date." She told me and confusion reigned through me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. What did she mean he wont let her.

"He wants me to go with someone else" she mumbled and I held onto her.

"No. You … we cant" I gasped the thought of her being on another mans arm filled me with rage.

"I know but he was serious" she told me and I put her at arms length.

"Then stay here with me. Don't go" I pleaded and she sighed her hands falling to my chest.

"We cant" she sighed and I looked at her my fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"I don't want someone else being seen as your date"

"I don't want anyone else. I need you" She sobbed and kissed me. This kiss was like before. The one where I had pushed her away. It was fuelled with passion and need. She clung to me and my hands knotted in her hair.

When she began to push up my shirt I cursed. We were here on her bed together and it was all getting too much. I knew this shouldn't happen but it was and I had no way to stop it. Except to reject her again.

"Elana we cant it is breaking the rules" I told her trying, only half heatedly, to push her away.

"We have broken so many already. Please I need this" she whispered her voice thick.

"Elana!" I warned once more but she looked at me pleadingly.

"I need you Jonah I was made for you. To please you. To love you" She whispered and my control slipped and I slammed my mouth back onto hers loosing myself in her. Her taste her scent her love.

**_*SKIP 5 DAYS* _**

**Jennifer **

"So what do you think?" I asked standing in my dress whilst Decebel sat on the bed a hungry expression in his eyes.

"I love it" he whispered standing up and moving to behind me. He pushed my blonde hair to the side and smiled kissing my neck.

"I can tell" I breathed and he chuckled wrapping his arms around me his lips close to my ear.

"I love it on you but I think I will love it more when I pull it up and it is on the floor so I can see you My Jennifer" he whispered and a hot flush ran through me.

"Mr Angelchou is this you making a cheque?" I asked and he smiled looking at me.

"You bet baby" He winked and I smiled stroking one side of his face.

"Well then when we get back I guess I will have to oblige" I smiled and winked at him.

"Later?" he asked sceptically as if he had been expecting this treat of me giving into his desires handed to him on a plate right now.

"Yes. Because right now we have a plane to catch. I want to get my groove on" I smiled and he tipped his head back and laughed.

**Leilah **

We all sat on the jet talking happily as we took the hours trip to Moldova. I sat beside Keenan my head on his shoulder.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight sweetheart?" He asked and I smiled hearing his pet name for me. Many people called me Ley but he wanted something that only he could call me.

"Yes you have my darling Kee but you can say it again as many times as you like" I whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"You are beautiful" he told me and I smiled taking his hand. He was perfect. My mate.

It seemed like only a few days ago that he had told me he loved me. That perfect Christmas morning when he had given me that beautiful necklace, the one I still wore today, and all the other gifts. Since then we had been blessed with fourteen wonderful years. Keenan was everything I could have ever hoped for and more. He was my everything.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked me and I blushed.

"You" I mumbled and he smiled tilting my chin up kissing my lips

"Hmm really" he laughed and I slapped his chest playfully.

"Yes" I told him and he smiled holding he gently.

"Good because I always think of you too sweetheart" he told me and I blushed holding his hand.

**Lana **

Touching down in the Moldovan packs airfield should have been a relief but for me it was the beginning of hell. I could not be seen with Jonah for the next three days and already I could feel a part of my soul drying up and my stomach began to turn.

I knew anger was not the only reason I was feeling sick. It was because of something else too. That night….

When Jonah had got me pregnant …..

**OKAY SO A DUN DUN DUNNNN chapter! PLEASE DONT HATE ME THIS WASNT PLANNED BUT IT FELT RIGHT. I am revising right now but the next one will be explosive because I have some very VERY interesting things lined up for you …. Chao for now :P **


	6. Just a quick note to let you know

**okay so here is a quick update I AM still revising but right now I am on half term and I have left school so I am writing more :D i will be updating a lot more now ;) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six and Yes there is much drama going on right now and I am trying to write this between revising as with my other one and it is so hard ! **

**Lana **

"I am Leo" the guy in front of me smiled and I looked at him trying to smile back. I already knew who he was. He was an alpha's son. A perfect match according to some of the other Alpha's. However I knew that I was going with him just because I had to. Not because I agreed with them. My mate wasn't him. It was Jonah. He was my mate.

And the father of my unborn child.

I sighed and looked at Leo. He wasn't bad looking. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was also about the same height as Jonah. Not ugly but not for me.

"Excuse me. I am speaking" he snapped and I growled. He was rude. I had noticed that from the way he stood and now I wasn't paying him enough attention he was snappy.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking at him and then behind me where Jonah stood with girls looking at him. That worsened my mood. He was mine.

"Well you should go and freshen up" he snapped and walked off leaving me glaring at him.

Jonah's arms were wrapped around me in a second and I leant against him. He was warm and comforting and I tensed when he placed his hands on my stomach. I tried to hide it but Jonah noticed and looked at me.

"Elana" he asked and I sighed. I lay my head against his shoulder and looked at him.

"Upstairs" I told him and I took his hand pulling him upstairs and slamming my door behind us. Jonah looked at me and tears came to my eyes. How did I tell him? He would hate me.

"Elana. What is happening" he asked me and my heart broke. He had so much worry for me but I knew all of that would go soon.

"You are going to hate me" I told him and tears rolled down my face. This was it.

"Elena I could never hate you" he told me and walked towards me pulling me close.

"No, no don't hug me until you know whats gone on" I whispered and pushed his chest. He needed to b away from me I needed to be the one doing the pushing rather than the one who was being pushed. I knew he would hate.

"Then tell me I need you in my arms" he pleaded and I sighed. It was now or never. I took in a deep breath and looked up at him my eyes meeting his. His dark eyes were filled with lust and love.

"I am pregnant Jonah" I whispered and he looked at me shocked. Except it wasn't shock and anger or hurt. It was shock and worry. The love still looked back at me and tears began to burn.

"What?" he asked and I turned my back on him the tears beginning to fall as I gripped the sides of my dress.

"I'm pregnant. I thought it was impossible but I guess not. I know I am young and if you want I will get rid of it-" I told him and his arms were around me in an instant.

"No" he snapped and kissed me softly.

"What?" I breathed when he finally let me go.

"You.. you thought I wouldn't want you? You think I hate you?" he whispered and I nodded tears coming down my cheek.

"Don't you?" I asked and he shook his head pulling me to him.

"No. Elana I love you and the idea of you having my baby is amazing and I love you" he told me and I gasped hugging him.

"I thought you would hate me" I whispered and he sighed kissing me softly his hands going to my stomach.

"No I don't hate you. I hate that you are going with that ass" he growled as someone knocked on my door. I growled. I was just getting into things and they had to come and ruin it.

"Busy" I yelled and held onto Jonah as he laughed kissing my head.

"LANA! Open this door" my father growled and I sighed walking to my door and opening it before returning to Jonah's arms.

My father looked at the two of us and he sighed. I had warned him that I would not give up Jonah and I would prove it. Jonah's hands rest on my stomach and I smiled looking up at him.

"Jonah" My father nodded and Jonah nodded back baring his neck as a sign of respect I hated it. Jonah was the most important thing in my life I hated that he had to bow down to someone. Except I knew I couldn't change it.

"What did you want father?" I asked him and my voice came out colder than it was meant to.

"I wanted to apologise. I was wrong I shouldn't have tried to split you two up it was stupid and wrong" he sighed and I nodded my heart softening.

"Its okay Da" I told him like a child would. I didn't want to fight with him any more he was my father and I wanted to love him.

"No it isn't you were right and I was too quick to judge you. You are my daughter and I should be happy for you" he told me and I looked down playing with my dress.

"Thankyou" I smiled and looked at Jonah.

"But it doesn't change anything" Jonah sighed and I nodded looking down. I knew that we would still have to go separately to the party.

"No it doesn't . You have to go with Leo but I want you to know that I know that he isn't right for you. Jonah is I can see that now. You are perfect together. I promise you I will do everything I can to make the other alpha's see that" he promised and I squealed.

"Thankyou" I whispered and ran to my dad hugging him.

"It is okay Lana" He told me hugging me back and I thought about telling my dad then but I didn't want to yet. I wanted to push him too far yet.

"So when we get home-" I asked him not needing to finish the sentence.

"Yes. When you get home I give you my permission to complete the blood rights" he told m and I squealed happily.

"Thankyou!" I yelled and kissed his cheek. This was getting so much better and I had to work hard to get my head around it all.

**Jonah **

Walking into the hall for the party without Elana was painful. I wanted her to be on my arm. I would have been proud.

When Elana had told me she was pregnant I had been overjoyed. My baby was inside her and that made us seem even closer. The idea of being a father suddenly seemed amazing. Before I would have said that I was too young to be a father but now I was thrilled. The images of Elana holding my baby in her arms the two of us cooing at the little life we had made.

Except she wasn't here. She was on someone else's arm. He would be dancing with her and not me. I wanted to go crazy and howl and curse and rip that Leo guy to shreads because he was allowed to touch my pregnant mate acting as if she was his.

I caught Elana's eye as she walked into the room and I smiled at her. She smiled back and her hand went to her stomach as she winked at me and I smiled my anger retreating a tiny bit. I wanted to go to her and claim her as mine telling the alpha's to shove it. She was mine and I would prove it. The markings were getting darker now and I knew it was because we were getting closer and we would continue to be that way. Because I loved her.

I sighed and watched as she walked with the Leo guy. My heart broke and I sat on a chair my back against the wall as I watched them. It helped that Fane had given us his blessing and permission to do the bloodrights. It put some of my mind at rest. But the other part was still full of rage at the idea of him touching her.

Leo was anything but gentile with her. I could see from my distance that he made her uncomfortable but all of the other alpha's, apart from Dorian and Fane, seemed impressed with the couple and that ticked me off more. She was my mate and she carried my baby. She was mine but I was stuck here like a feral animal.

I sighed and sipped at my drink. I knew I couldn't drink too much I wanted to be able to throw a punch if Leo got out of line and I knew I would. I didn't care if he was an alpha if he hurt what was mine I would hurt him.

About half way through the night Elana walked to me and I smiled. I stood up and walked to her meeting her in the middle.

"Hello Elana" I smiled and she smiled back Joy in her eyes.

"Hello there" She whispered and took my hand.

"Can I dance with you now? I mean your date won't mind, will he?" I asked her and she smiled slapping my arm. I could feel the eyes of the Alpha's on us but I couldn't make myself care. Elana was mine and that was the end of it.

"I think I would be disappointed if you didn't" she told me.

"Then I am all too happy to indulge you" I told her and she blushed as I pulled her onto the dance floor pulling her to me as the song started. Elana clung to me and I smiled as she did. She felt so right against me and it was amazing.

**Jacque **

I watched my daughter and her mate dance and I smiled. Fane sat with the other alpha and I frowned I wanted him here with me. So I decided to do something about it. I walked to the alpha's table and ran a hand along the back of Fanes shoulders.

"Mrs Lupei" Gregov, the alpha of the Norwegian pack smiled and I smiled back.

"Would any of you mind if I borrowed my mate for this dance?" I asked and they all shook their heads as I smiled at Fane.

Fane stood and wrapped his arms around me as we walked to the floor and I smiled seeing Dorian an Cosmina and then Decebel and Jen.

"See now, why do they all dance with their mates while you sit with the other alphas?" I asked and Fane smiled at me kissing my bare neck.

"I was trying to convince them that Jonah was a right choice for Lana" he told me and I nodded.

"And?" I asked worried.

"They think he should be. Well all do except Gregov. He wants his niece with him. He claims she is completely taken with him.

"I think she would have a tough time getting through our daughter" I laughed and Fane agreed kissing me as the song came to an end. I smiled and kissed him back just for a moment forgetting where we were.

**Jonah **

Elana was soon claimed back by her date and then his father wanting to dance with the woman he saw hit for his son, this comment did not sit well with me but I knew I had to deal with it. I growled and kissed her cheek claiming her as my own letting them both see my marks before walking off back to the table.

I sat there for a long time. That was until a young woman walked to me her dress clinging to her. I sighed and looked at her trying to be courteous. She smiled back and her hand ran across my chest and she leant down by my ear.

"Mine" she whispered scenting me and I heard Elana growl. I sighed and stood up.

"I am sorry I don't know what you are talking about" I told the girl and she looked at me.

"I know you do. You are my mate" she told me and I could see in her eyes that she knew it was a lie.

"I am sorry I already have one"I told her and hurt flicked across her face.

"Yes me" She told her and I growled.

"No me" Lana snapped and I smiled at her.

**Carrie **

The party was in full swing when I decided that it was time I made my move. I had to. My uncle ha told me that I had to I had no choice. Leo was destined to be with Elana Lupei and for him to do that I had to be the one to distract her current lover.

I sighed and put on a smile walking to him. The party was in full swing and I could see her family, Elana's, dancing around. Her sister in law cradling their new baby, her parents in each other's arms. I sighed and shook my head. I could never have that. My father had made sure of it. He had taken my mate from me.

I walked to him and I did my best to flirt with him but his eyes would not see me. He just told me what I was saying was impossible. Except I knew she would have noticed.

"No me" Elana snapped from behind me and I smiled. I knew it was working and as my uncle gave me a nod I knew what I had to do. I pressed my lips to Jonahs and kissed him.

I was pulled off him faster than I expected and frowned as I stepped back watching as Elena went to him running her hands over him. I sighed and looked at her imagining my own mate standing there. I growled.

"Mine" I snapped and she tuened to me.

"I don't think so" she snapped and took his hand and I sighed. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to challenge her but I would give my life for my mates any day. We weren't bonded yet so he would survive.

"Then I will challenge you for him" I snapped and my eyes stung with tears as sikence encompassed the room.

"Accepted" she snapped and I smiled and my uncle stood walking to me through the silence.

"Challenge Verified" he smiled and I knew I had done my duty.

Game on.


	8. Chapter 7

**I AM SORRY IT HAS TAKEN TOO LONG ! I have been trying to write for three days now and I just havent had time and then Ive had writers block and everything else and it has sucked but it is up now so all of you can love me again.**

**The only thing I need to say is that I need some more reviews because I get most of my inspiration from you guys and the things you say so prettyyyyy pleaaaasssseeee ! **

_**A few little thankyous I need to make ;**_

**Unkown swag – This person is the reason for the last chapter. I had writers block… like big time and they gave me some good advice. They also write GW stories so give them a read. **

**Just So Sirius – You have been there for me and been brutally honest with my writing so I guess I need to thank you too… even if you are annoying … Jokes Love you really. **

**Lana **

_NO ELANA! _Jonah's voice ran through my head as I accepted her challenge and my world froze. I turned to him and looked at him shocked. I could hear him?

The Norwegian alpha stood in front of me and the girl who had a moment ago been all over my mate was now shying away to Leo. I sighed. I could tell by the look on the girls face that she didn't want this. I could see the fear in her eyes.

Jonah wrapped his arms around me and I frowned. I could feel his waves of disappointment and it hurt. I sighed and pulled out of his arms and looked at my family who were standing watching me with wide eyes. Their shock was evident and they didn't even know I was pregnant yet.

"Wait now come on. I am sure we can sort this. Females do not need to fight" Decebel told them and normally I would have expected Jen to elbow him but even she stayed silent which made me think that I really had made a mistake this time.

"Now, now Decebel. I think you should be quiet my old friend. This is not your family" Gregov snapped and I looked at him trying not to growl. Jen was my family. I had always thought that.

"Like hell it isn't" Jennifer snapped and everyone turned to her.

"Jennifer" Decebel snapped and she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I care baby. She is like our family" she told him and I smiled at her keeping my back to Jonah.  
I sighed and looked to the girl and frowned. It was obvious she didn't want to be doing this which made me wonder why she was.

I sighed and looked at them all ignoring Jonah. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I looked at them all and then back at Gregov.

"Look I am tired I need to go" I told them all and I felt a wave of Johna's worry roll through my head but I ignored them and continued walking. I walked out of the hall and into my room laying down on my bed.

I didn't mean to accept the challenge. I knew it was stupid and foolish but I hadn't been able to help myself. When I had seen that girl with her hands all over Jonah I flipped out and saw red. He was mine and no one could take him from me. He was my mate and my childs father.

My child.

That was the thing that made me knew I messed up. My baby. The unborn life that was inside me. I couldn't find that girl because of my baby. I couldn't risk my childs life. It wasn't worth it.

I knew then that I would have to find a different solution. I couldn't risk my childs life. The baby came first. But that didn't mean I was going to lose Jonah either.

I sighed and lay on my pillow letting the tears fall out of my eyes as I realised the true stupidity of my actions. I had just endangered my babies life and possibly my own too.

**JONAH **

I couldn't believe Elana. How could she have been that stupid? I walked up to her room confused and upset. I was worried about her and about our babies safety.

When I walked into her room I sighed. She lay there hugging a pillow one hand on her stomach tear marks on her face.

"Elana" I whispered and her head snapped up to look at me. She shook her head and turned away again.

"Go away Jonah" she snapped and I looked at her shocked.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked and she sat up shaking her head as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh can you not tell since you can now read my FREAKING MIND!" She yelled and I sighed. I had felt the connection but when she had left the hall I had shut her off in anger. It had been foolish but I was shocked and hurting. She had risked our child because she was jealous.

"I can feel your mind now yes" I told her.

"NOW?" she asked me and I sighed. I knew what I had done was wrong.

"Yes …I blocked you out before" I admitted and she looked at me pain in her eyes.

"Exactly. You pushed me away. Not before letting me know that you were disappointed in me" she snapped and I looked at her shocked.

"You have risked the babies life!"

"IT WAS THE BABY OR YOU!" She yelled and I shook my head.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CHOSE OUR CHILD!" I yelled. I felt awful that she had chosen me. Our baby should have come first.

"I NEED YOU" she cried but my rage was too much. The idea of losing the baby was killing me and I could tell that she wanted the baby safe too but I came first.

"You did it out of jealousy and want" I snapped and I instantly regretted it. Hurt washed through me and tears rolled down her face.

"You know what… fine. Just go Jonah. I will call off the challenge and lose by default so she can have you. How about that? It would have been the same if I had declined her challenge but you obviously wanted that so fine"

"Elana-"

"GO JONAH" She screamed and slumped back on her bed. I sighed and walked out slamming the door behind me. She didn't want me anymore. Fine.

It took me only a moment to regret what I had done. I got to my room and slid down my door tears rolling down my face. How could I have been that stupid. I should have held her and told her it would be okay. We should be rejoicing that I could hear her thoughts but instead I had done the opposite and pushed her away like a fool.

I searched through my mates mind and felt only hurt and disbelief. She hadn't wanted to push me away and now she was scared she would be fighting for nothing because I would hate her.

_I could never hate you I love you too much _ I told her and I felt her awareness level rise up.

_Jonah?_ She asked and I smiled knowing she had heard me and that she hadn't blocked me off.

_Yes Elana. _I whispered through her mind and I heard her gasp.

_Jonah I am so sorry. Please forgive me you were right but I cant loose you. I will try and protect the baby all I can and I will go to the girl and explain but I need you by my side Jonah. _She whispered and my heart broke all over again at the sound of her apology. She had honestly though she had done something so wrong.

_It is not your fault I should have understood you are in a difficult position and I know that it is hard for you. We should be celebrating this life not arguing with each other. _I told her trying to soothe her.

_I .. I was thinking of telling my dad. See if he could make them understand… _she told me hesitantly and I sighed. I knew she would want to tell Fane soon and I knew I should have been ready for it but honestly, I was scared of him.

_You want to tell him? _I asked and I heard her sniff.

_I have to. Please be with me_ she begged and I smiled. I could understand why she needed to tell her dad. He was her father and he should be involved.

_I am coming to your room now I need to be with you. _I told her and walked out of my room making sure the door was locked.

_Quick. Before they verify the rules of the challenge. _She told me and I nodded walking to her room.

When I got there she was in the same position as before her hand on her stomach as she lay there silently her head on the pillow.

I sighed and closed the door softly behind me. At that point she got up and ran into my arms pulling me to her sobbing into my chest.I sighed and held her there my hands running through her hair.

"Shh it is okay" I whispered and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have told you to go. It wasn't fair on you and it wasn't fair on me. I hated it." She sobbed and I nodded kissing her head.

"Well I am here now and they cant take you or the baby from me" I whispered.

"The what!?" Jacques voice snapped from the door and I sighed.

_Shit! _Lana thought and the words running through my own mind matched hers.

**Carrie **

"I have done what you have asked now please let me see him" I argued as I stood in my uncles room. I had called for a challenge over Jonah. I had made the two of them fall out. I had heard them arguing and her screaming at him to get out. The whole house had heard.

I knew it was my entire fault that they were yelling and I wanted nothing more to tell everyone the truth but if I did that my own mate would die. I couldn't have that.

"Carrie you are not allowed to see that boy and you know it" he told he and I frowned.

"Uncle he is my mate" I told him and he growled at me,

"No he is not. He is a boy who has fooled you" he snapped and I shook my head growling.

"HE IS MINE!" I snapped and he looked at me frowning.

"No he is not" he yelled and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You gave me your word" I snapped and stormed off not needing his permission any more.

I walked into another room and saw that he lay there bloody and bruised and my heart broke.

"Kieron" I whispered in shock and I ran to him running my hands through his hair. Kieron and I had met when I was eleven years old but the mating signs didn't show until I was sixteen. That was when my parents were still alive. A year later they died and I was put into the care of my uncle. My brother had been sent there too knowing that one day he would rule our old pack.

Except my brother changed. Gone was caring Leo who would do anything for me and in came hios replacement. A cold hearted asshole who liked to follow my uncles footsteps instead of my fathers.

It had been Leo who had ratted Kieron and I out to my uncle. He had told him where we would meet and one night instead of Kieron there waiting for me my uncle was…and Kieron was gone.

It was only a few days later that I found him locked in one of the rooms in our packs mansion tied to the wall all bloody and cut. I had tried to free him but my uncle had expected it and had guards waiting for me to try. Since then we had been stealing whatever moments we could together waiting for a day that he was strong enough that he could complete the bloodrights…

But somehow my uncle always kept him too weak to barely move.

"Carrie" he whispered and I smiled breaking out of my deep thoughts.

"I am here" I told him and he nodded smiling up at me.

"Did you do as he said?" he asked and tears pricked my eyes.

"Please forgive me" I whispered.

"I understand Carrie I do" he told me and sat up weakly pulling me into his arms.

"You shouldn't have to" I told him and lay my head on his chest.

I knew then that I would not fight Elana for Jonah. I couldn't. It would be betraying him. Somehow I would find away to fix everything. It would be difficult and a pain in the ass to figure out but I would do it because I loved Kieron not Jonah. My uncle could find power his own way and he would have to deal with it and so would Leo. I was no one's lap dog any more. I did what was right for me and my mate.

"I love you Kieron" I told him standing and kissing his head.

"I know you do and I love you too." He told me and I smiled a tear escaping from my eye only to be wiped away by his soft hand.

"I will work this out" I promised him and walked towards the door.

"Carrie?" He asked his voice barely a whisper,

"Yes" I asked my voice matching his.

"Be safe" he told me and I smiled.

"Always" I told him and he smiled as he kissed my cheek.

This was it. No more playing around. It ended now.


	9. INVITATION TO EVERYONE

_**Okay so this is not a new chapter but there will be a new one soon. Sorry! I have been really ill unfortunatly **_

_**Okay so here is the thing...**_

_**I have made a grey wolves RP group here **_

_**I would like to invite you all to join it **_

_**Dont worry if you know nothign about Roleplaying I will help you all **_

_**The first thing you need to do is go here topic/135058/88732597/1/Characters and choose your character or even make one **_

_**Then go here topic/135058/88733679/1/Role-Play-Number-ONE and begin to roleplay **_

_**The only thing is that you need to have an account here but it is simple to make one and it is worth it so please please please please please Join I love the series and I thought A roleplay would be a really good way to make it interactive and you could even give me some ideas for a story or two ... come on you know you want to ... PLEASE !**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of this story and I am looking forward to writing this chapter as I know you are all excited to read It I am planning to stay up all night to write and to sort things out because I feel bad for not updating for so long. I am also writing a one shot for Dylan and Lilly (Of him finally reading her letter) so I am looking forward to that to. **

**ALSO I HAVE FINISHED MY EXAMS SO NO MORE HORRID REVISION BECAUSE THEY ARE GONE !**

**Please go and read the "invitation to all" chapter because I really want to get this RP of the ground. Make sure you do go onto the Role play after you have made your characters because right now there are 5 of us but more have reserved characters so please. **

**Without further delay here is chapter eight ….. **

**Lana **

Shit!

"ELANA WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?" My mother asked me and I looked down at the floor and then Jonah's hands on my stomach.

"I am pregnant ma" I whispered and looked at her waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Oh sweet Jesus. You're eighteen" she whispered and I shook my head knowing this was going to be the calmest reaction.

"Ma. You weren't-" I sighed and she shook her head at me walking to me.

"Elana please tell me this is a joke. You aren't even mated yet. You have a challenge and everything" she whispered very calmly and I sighed. My mother being calm wasn't a good thing.

"I was pregnant before. I wasn't meaning to do the challenge. It slipped out and I am happy mamma. I promise. I didn't get pregnant on purpose I promise and besides. I already love this baby" I whispered and my mother pulled me from Jonahs arms and into her own.

"I cant say I am thrilled to be a grandma already but I love you and if you are okay with all of this" she whispered jesturing to the whole situation "Then I am happy for you my beautiful baby girl" she whispered and I smiled.

"Just don't tell Dad yet okay?" I asked and she opened her mouth to speak when my fathers voice came through the room.

"Don't tell Dad what?" He asked and I closed my eyes in disbelief. Of all the times he could have come into that conversation he chose that moment.

"Nothing Dad" I smiled and my mother shook my head as she looked at me.

"Fane why don't you come with me so I can explain" My mother told him and he looked at me but I shook my head. I couldn't tell him yet he would kill me.

My mother looked at me and nodded letting me know that for now she would handle my dad.

And in the meantime I had to find that bitch Carrie and tell her to call of the challenge.

**Jacque **

I pulled Fane to our room and smiled. I knew he would want answers and I couldn't lie to him but I could put it off for as long as I could. I just needed a distraction. And I knew exactly what I had to do …

As soon as the door was closed I pressed my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist and I knew my distraction was working. And it wasn't just on him either. I found myself enjoying the kiss, not that I didn't anyway, but I soon forgot about why I had needed to distract him.

_Luna you needed to tell me something _Fane reminded me and I internally cursed.

_I know. _I whispered as I remembered that our daughter was pregnant.

"Fane you may want to sit down" I told him and he looked at me confused but sat down anyway.

"Can you please tell me?" he asked sitting down. I nodded and sat in his lap kissing his cheek.

"Lana's pregnant" I whispered and sat waiting for my husband to explode.

**Jonah **

Looking for Carrie wasn't hard. Considering the fact she had just turned up at my door. Elana and I had been laying on the bed talking and other things when she had knocked. I had quickly pulled on a shirt (Since I had told her under no circumstances were my pants coming off) partly because I was worried it would be Fane.

"What do you want?" I growled and she shook her head. I could tell something wasn't right and I was pretty sure that I was going to find out now.

Except Elana didn't give her a chance. She was up and off the bed before anything had come out of her mouth. She was already upset from her mother possibly telling her father about her being pregnant and she didn't need this now.

"I need to talk to you" she told me and I growled

"No. We have had enough for today" I snapped.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT HER" She yelled and suddenly I stopped and looked at her. Carries eyes were rimmed with red and she looked so pale.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are pregnant and I know that I shouldn't fight you. I mean it. I have a mate of my own but my uncle doesn't want that. He has almost killed him" she sobbed and I shook my head.

"Why don't you run?" Elana asked and she shook her head.

"He has beaten him. Even brought him here so that he was not able to run" she whispered and Elana got up puling her into his arms.

"It will be okay I promise" Elana told her and pulled her into the room closing the door.

"No it wont. I either have to fight you or he dies" she whispered and a feral growl ripped from my lips.

"You will not endanger my child" I told her and she looked down.

"I don't want to" she sobbed and a shot od pain ran up my arm and I turned to see that Elana had pinched me.

_Elana what is wrong with you _I asked her and she shook her head

_You cant ask her to choose between a strangers child and her mate. I mean what would you do if it was me being beaten and threatened? _She asked and I sighed. Unfortunately I had to agree with her.

"What can we do to help?"

"I either need to get him out of here or somehow get my uncle caught out" she explained.

"We could go to Vasile" She told me and I sighed.

_Are you sure he will be willing to listen? Your father could have told him _I warned her placing my hand on her stomach.

"Yes Jonah he is still my grandfather we can talk to him" she told me and I nodded kissing her head.

"Lets face the music" I told her and then looked at Carrie. "Fine we will help you. Let us go to Vasile and sort something out. You keep your head down.

**Vasile **

"SHE IS WHAT?!" I yelled as Fane told me the news through gritted teeth.

"She is pregnant" Jacque told me sitting with her arms crossed. I could tell she wasn't annoyed with Lana. She was annoyed with us and as far as I could tell so was Alina.

"Jacque how can you nbe so calm about this. They aren't even mated yet and he is … is"

"A stray. Go ahead Fane say it. He is a stray. Stray. Stray stray stray. Happy?" Jacque yelled clearly irritated now.

"Luna" Fane growled and many would have taken this as a warning sign but my daughter-in-law was not having it. She knew what she wanted to say and being who she was she was determined to say it.

"NO! Don't you Luna me. Our daughter is happy! She is happy and he is her mate. You may have not got used to the idea of it into your thick furry skull Fane Lupei but I have and I am happy for her. So what if he is a stray. In fact he isn't any more. He is beta of your sons pack!" she snapped and the door opened cutting off Fanes hot headed reply which I knew was coming.

"What is going on?" Dorian asked as Fane's three sons came into the room. Dorian was in first followed by Keenan and then Jayden walking in behind him.

All of my grandsons had grown up like their father the only one differing was Jayden with his mother's green eyes instead of Fane's blue. But they were all handsome and all natural leaders.

"Your sister is having a baby" Jacque told them. The delight in her eyes when she said it was obvious. She was happy for her daughter.

"HELL NO" Dorian growled and so did his other two brothers. Jacque growled back and all three boys stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Lana's voice came clear over the growling and everyone stopped and turned to see her and Jonah standing in the doorway.

All three of her brothers turned and glared at Jonah all three of them fists clenched. Jonah bared his neck to them out of respect but he was soon met by a glare from Lana.

"Don't give them the satisfaction Jonah. We are here for a reason"

"What come to break the news yourself have you"

"No! Grow up" she snapped and Dorian growled.

"You aren't even mated yet"

"I don't care what you think Dorian. I am here because I need to stop this stupid fight because believe it or not that is more important because both me and my baby could die!" she snapped and once again growls ripped through the room.

"She would be able to fight if it wasn't for you Jonah. I thought I could trust you to look after her. I didn't expect you to get her knocked up" Dorian snapped and I could see tha alpha in his emerging out and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lana.

"Do you think I don't know that? I didn't mean for this to happen. Hell why would I? But I love her and I love this baby more than anything and like she said. Right now we need to talk to Vasile about how to stop this fight." Jonah snapped and all eyes turned onto me.

"How? Lana what do you know?" I asked and sat in one of the chairs gesturing for everyone else to do the same and as her usual self Lana made a point of sitting on Jonah's lap and putting his hands on her stomach which caused more growls but I silenced them all.

"The Norwegian alpha is the cause for this. He has taken Carrie's mate, Carrie being the girl that I am supposed to fight. He has been beating him and threatening her. He wants me to be with his Nephew. Leo. The one who I went to the dance with" she told us looking at Fane. Another growl ripped through the room but this time it wasn't from one of her brothers it was from Jonah.

"well then why cant I fight him instead if that is what he really wants" Jonah growled and I shook my head.

"I think Gregov wants a foothold in our packs" Dorian snapped. "I mean it makes sense. If Lana dies then we will all be weak." He told them and I nodded. It made sense.

"But why not let Leo and Jonah fight?" Jayden asked and I began to think. There was no reason why. It would make more sense to let the males fight.

"That is easy. He wants all of you to be destroyed. To be devastated. That wold only happen if I died and my baby along with me. I mean it." She told us and Jonah held onto her his pain evident.

"Lana" Jacque sighed and Lana shook her head.

"She is being serious. I mean who would care if a stray died" Jonah joked and Lana looked at him wide eyed.

"I would" she whispered and silence fell in the room. All of the anger dying out and worry taking us over. I could see then the love that the two of them shared and then I had no doubt that he would be a good father and he would take care of her.

All I had to do now was save my only granddaughter from dying and also help to save her child.

Yes because that was going to be simple.

_We will do it together my love _Alina told me and I nodded kissing her head.

_I just hope we can help her and the baby. I don't want any one to die. Even if I am not thrilled about it _I told her and she smiled.

_Then we had better get going. _She smiled and I nodded. Time to get moving because nothing would harm my family.

I would die before it did…


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay this chapter has caused me a lot of trouble.I have done countless re writes an edits ect but I am hoping it is okay now as I cant stand it any longer…. So sorry for the wait but it is here now. **

**Jacque **

The plan was set out and we all knew what we had to do to help Lana and keep her from fighting. And it was my job to piss off Gregov. Bring it on.

I walked to Gregov's room and with every step my anger and anticipation grew. He was the reason my baby girl and my grandchild could die and that did not sit well with me. Not. One. Bit.

I knocked on his door and stood up tall acting like Alina would and for a split second I would have preferred that she was with me. Except that all vanished when the door opened.

"Ah Jacqueline –" he began but I held my hand up walking in.

"Screw the pleasantries you and I need to talk Asap!" I snapped and he looked at me a little shocked but I was done playing.

"Ah I take it you are angry with me for verifying the challenge" he smirked and sat down on his chair.

"I am beyond angry I am pissed. I mean it. You caused this" I snapped and he sat back with a smirk on his face and I could imagine both Jen and Fane's reactions. Both of them would have punched him by now but I had to get him angry enough to storm out and see Fane. I needed to give the others time. They had to get Keiron out of here.

"Then you Mrs Lupei need to calm down. Or your daughter's death will tip you over the edge"

"BASTARD SHE IS PREGNANT" I yelled and Gregov stopped.

"Ah congratulations. Another mongrel" He told me and a growl ripped from my throat.

"you snide little bastard" I snapped.

"I am being nice. I mean it. I am thinking now that perhaps your daughter deserves her dirty little stray and her mongrel spawn" he told me and I growled.

"Don't you dare. Jonah is perfect for her and he is more of a man then you will ever be!" I told him and he laughed.

""Of course you are a half breed with a whore of a mother and a screw up as a father" he told me and that was when I lost it. My hand hit the side of his face with a smack and pain shot through my hand as he yelped.

Shit. I had smacked him.

**Fane **

I had lost it. When I had heard him insult Jacque I had left the room in a rampage. The only time I had stopped was to acknowlage the fact that my mate had slapped another alpha so hard that he howled.

When I stormed into his room I growled. He was in wolf form backing Jacque up to the wall. No way. Not my mate.

I growled and turned pulling his attention from Jacque.

_Fane you dumb ass what the hell are you doing? _Jacque snapped at me through the bond and I looked at her. I knew this wasn't what we had planned but I didn't care. She was my mate and this bastard had offended both her and our daughter, as well as theoretically our grandchild and that did not sit well with me.

_Jacque just go. Go and help the others this will buy you time _I told her and realisation grew in her eyes.

_No! Fane you can step back right now. He would not hurt me he was baiting you out you retard! He kills you and he gets control of the pack! He. Cant. Hurt me. _She told me and I suddenly realised that Gregov had had his own plan all along.

And I had taken the bait.

Gregov growled and launched himself towards me before I had time to move and I growled at him. Although that was barely anything compared to Jacques scream.

**Jen **

The first time I knew about the plan was when things started going crazy. Jacque's scream ran through the mansion and everything stopped going silent for a second before people started running.

I had been on the phone to the twins making sure the mansion was okay. My daughter, who I would now call mini me, had told me that they so were not having a brilliant party with all the other wolves which did not include table dancing and alcohol as well as Greyson getting a lap dance.

"Look Mady your dad-" I began but the scream cut me off.

"Mom? Mom whats going on? Why is Jacque screaming?" she asked and began to panic.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. I will call you back. Just make sure the house is clean okay" I told her and hung up looking around.

I ran to where the scream came from but Decebel caught me pulling me to his chest.

"Dec you better let go of me before I skin you and give your rump to Lana for the nursery" I snapped fighting. My best friend was screaming and I couldn't get to her because she wouldn't let me go.

"Jen they need our help but this isn't what Jacque needs okay. Fane is being attacked and we need to find a way to get him out. I need your help"

"DEC! You cant tell me Fane is being attacked, which means Jacque is as well, and then expect me to not go in there and kick some assholes asshole!" I yelled and he pulled me to his chest. I hadn't realised it but tears were streaming down my face.

"Jen please trust me. I need your knowledge. What is the best way to evac a building?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Dec I don't know… uhm… maybe a fire Alarm" I suggested and he kissed my head.

"You are brilliant. Now I need you to be a little devious" he told me and I smiled despite my tears. It wasn't often that Dec called on my devilish nature and right now I was all too willing to let loose.

**Lana **

Hearing my mom scream was almost unbearable. She sounded in so much pain and there was nothing we could do to stop her pain. The fire alarm went off and we were all shoved out of the building despite my screaming for my mother.

"Elana please. She will be worried enough"

"NO JONAH PLEASE" I cried and tried to push him away from me.

"No" Jonah told me and handed me to my grandfather who pulled me against him tight.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and I was soon given to Dorian who pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest.

"I know Lana. I know. They will be okay" he whispered and I could tell from the thickness of his voice that he was close to breaking down.

"Dorian" Cosmina sighed and I looked to her and smiled weakly. She stood in a pair of Jeans and a black shirt. Their baby girl was in her arms and I smiled touching my own stomach. Cosmina nodded to me an smiled.

"Can I hold her?" I asked and then laughed. Concidering the state I had just been in the last think I should have wanted to do was hold a baby but right then seeing my niece my whole rant seemed pointless. Because she reminded me that I was carrying a baby and the whole reason I had come up with this plan was so that I didn't have to fight.

"Crap Kieron, did he get out?" Cosmina asked and Dorian looked to Carrie who stood with another guy who was badly beaten and bruised. Even through thr bruises and cuts you could tell he was good looking.

I had expected a chastisement from Jonah but nothing came and that's when I knew something was wrong. I shook my head to Cosmina as she went to hand me Phoebe.

"Jonah" I mumbled and looked through the crowd and I couldn't see him. I began running through trying to find him and then I stopped and I realised he was blocking me.

"Jonah" I called again and saw my grandpa looking at me and then he looked away holding my grandma close. Then I remembered. Jonah had handed me to him instead of trying to calm me himself. Tears began to roll down my face as I pieced two and two together.

"No" I whispered and began to run towards the house. He had gone to help my father. To put his life at risk instead of my parents.

And the worst part was that it was now silent. No one was talking and there was no screaming.

**Jonah**

_Jonah if you can hear me don't do this my father is strong. They will survive _Elana's voice echoed through my head as she screamed at me. I knew she couldn't feel me through the bond but I could feel her and it stung to know she was in pain but I knew I had to do this.

I ran through the house and stopped at Gregovs room. I could hear Jacque whimpering no longer able to scream and I growled. I couldn't let her parents die. Not a chance in hell.

I growled and let my wolf take over kicking down the door before I turned. What I saw was not what I expected at all. Not in my worst nightmares.

Jacque was on the floor panting tears running down her face as she watched the scene in front of her. That was what got me.

Fane was on his feet barely bite marks covered him and I knew that had been what was making Jacque scream. Wolf bites were painful. As a stray I knew that. He wobbled on his legs and I could tell he was close to giving up. Not out of choice but because he couldn't hold on any more.

I growled and launched myself at Gregov knowing I had to help.

And if that meant I died or screwed up this already messed up plan then so be it. Kieron was safe. Now I had to save her parents.

Even if that meant I lost my own life. 

**Vasile (I was going to leave it ^^^ there but I couldn't) **

Everyone stood tense Lana at the front closely followed by her brothers behind her. Alina and I stood with them but it was almost unbearable. Alina held onto me sobbing and I could only hold her whispering sweet words to her in Romanian. But even I could give her no guarantees.

The one distraction we had was when another car pulled up. Everyone turned to look and to my surprise, Mady, Alex and Greyson all barrelled out the car running through the crowed.

Alina left my arms to hug our fourteen year old son and started to sob more.

"Mamma what is wrong?" he asked and Alina began to tell him.

"NO!" he growled and Alina held onto him to stop him from running inside.

"Please don't. I cant risk you too." Alina whispered and I turned and hugged them both and we stood there waiting.

"What the hell!" Mady growled as Jen told her and Alex was the same. Both of the twins had developed a temper and were always protective of their family and ours even though they were only fourteen.

"Mady please" Jen sighed and Mady silenced. She knew if her mother was worried then it was serious.

"Well shit" Mady sighed and went to Lana and the boys hugging them. Lana sobbed and hugged her telling her that Jonah was in there and about the baby and suddenly the realisation became clear. We could loose more than two members of our family today.

Lana's scream made everyone turned back to the house and Jonah was walking out of the house supporting both Jacque and Fane. I growled and ran to help supporting my son as Dorian picked Jacque up and ran her away from the crowd. I helped Fane so he could be with his mate.

Both of them were in a bad way but they weren't dead. I just had to hope that they could survive this….

But something told me that the plan hadn't worked and all of this wasn't over, which was confirmed when Gregov walked out of the building still alive and looking furious.


	12. Chapter 10

This chapter has caused me so much grief you would not believe it. I have been having one of those weeks where nothing went right and it was amazingly awful. Then to my absolute horror I lost this document with a semi planned and semi completed chapter in it that needed a few quirks being taken out of it... so I have had to write the whole thing from scratch again.

I OWE A MASSIVE THANKYOU TO GreyWolf2907 **You helped me so soooooo much and it is amazing. You have contributed to the forum and now can put up with me with a massive rant. Thank you. ! **

I guess I should get on with it then. I have a lot of work to do.

**Fane.**

Everything was ruined. My life, my family and my marriage. My whole world had plunged into darkness. And it was all my fault.

"I HATE YOU" my mate screamed at me from the other side of the dark room. I could see her only faintly but every time I tried to step towards her she yelled at me and moved backwards.

"Jacque please. Don't" I begged and she shook her head.

"No! You killed our baby girl and she is gone fane! BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed and I shook my head. No. It couldn't be true. I saved her. I had been beaten but I had saved her.

But I hadn't killed him. And that was my mistake.

The image lingered in my mind. Lana, my beautiful baby girl laying there broken on the ground and Jacque screamed for me to save her but I couldn't move I was too shocked. Too wounded.

"Jacque I didn't kill her it wasn't me please" I begged again falling to my knees and tears began to fall down my cheek.

"You may as well have! YOU DIDNT HELP HER" she yelled at me and it was breaking my heart. I was dying.

"I couldn't. I couldn't move Jacque she was gone" I sobbed and she growled at me her eyes turning cold and unloving.

"BECAUSE YOU DID NOTHING. I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERENT MY MATE BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY BABY GIRL." she yelled at me and I was shaking on the floor as she left leaving me alone in the deepest darkness of my memories and I knew I would never escape.

When my eyes opened I began to sob all of it was real it had to be. My dreams making me relive my memories for the past few days. Except the only thing was that I was not at home. The room smelt sterile and unwelcoming.

Shit! I was in hospital.

I sat up and winced at the pain running though my stomach but continued to move and get myself sitting up so I could look around.

Beside me were lots of beeping machines and monitors that were making sounds or doing something. Wires and tubes were attached to my body and I winced.

"Glad I wasn't awake to feel those" he told himself.

"Yeah ma had to leave the room" a familiar voice told me and I shook my head. No way it wasn't real it couldn't be. It wasn't.

Except when I looked over there it was. My beautiful baby girl stood in the doorway her stomach bigger and Jonah's arms around her.

"Oh thank god Lana come here" I whispered and she ran to me and I pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay Daddy" she whispered and I smiled.

"I was so worried" I told her stroking her back and her hair. Making sure she was real that she was there.

"I know we could hear you. It's the meds dad I am okay" she whispered and tears fell down my cheeks.

"Oh thank god" I whispered. That was when Jacque ran into the room a worried look on her face. I breathed out and she smiled at me.

"Jesus Fane, the one time I leave the room you wake up?" she sighed and ran to me flinging her arms around me.

"Hey Luna" I whispered and she held onto me I could feel my tears starting again. I hated to see my Luna like this. It was heart breaking.

"Fane I was so scared. You weren't waking up and they told me that you weren't getting better. Oh god Fane" she sobbed and held onto me running her hands over me checking that I was okay only stopping and looking up at me with wide apologetic eyes when I winced.

"What do you mean Luna?" I asked plating with her hair.

"I had to give you my blood Fane" she whispered and lay back on my chest.

"How?" I asked and she showed me her hand. A small scar was on her hand and I growled as I ran my hand over it.

"Fane don't growl like that. The nurses were keeping you so medicated you couldn't even open your mouth on your own. So I had to cut my hand and help you swallow my blood" she explained and I brought her hand to my lips kissing the scar.

"Why couldn't sally of healed me?" I asked and she sighed looking down

"She couldn't reach your mind Fane. Not even through me. They were convinced you were dying" she whispered and covered my body with her own.

"I almost did. And so did you" I whispered remembering how Gregov had attacked.

"I know. Jonah saved our lives" she whispered and I looked over to Jonah who stood with my daughter in his arms his hands protectively on her stomach. I tried not to growl and Jacque smiled at me.

_Play nice your daughter is happy and he saved our lives. _Jacque told me and I laughed playing with her curls.

_I know Luna, that is why I didn't growl. It is just, she will always be my baby girl and now she is having a baby of her own. _

_A baby boy _she whispered and I stopped for a moment.

_What? How long have I been out? Surely they couldn't tell the gender yet. _I whispered panicked.

_It has been two months Fane _she told me and I held her closer.

_I am sorry _I told her and kissed her head knowing that these past two months must have been unbearable.

**Lana **

When Jonah had walked out of that house I had been so angry. I had ran to him and smacked his chest hard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled and hit him again breaking down. He had left me and our baby alone. I had been furious. It had taken me hours to calm myself down. That and the sirens taking my father off to the hospital along with my mother.

That was when things all went to hell and back.

For the next two months we were always at the hospital. My mum didn't leave my dad's side and everyone else was on edge. My Grandpa and Grandma were always in the room or looking after us. Dorian was in and out and Jonah, well Jonah refused to leave my side.

Every day he would be beside me. It was as if he needed to be and every day that our baby grew the bond grew stronger.

"Do you think maybe we should find out if it is a baby boy or a baby girl?" I asked him when we were sitting in the hospital café. Jonah almost dropped his coffee and looked at me in shock.

"You want to find out?" He asked me a little shocked and I smiled.

"I don't know it is why I asked" I explained and he smiled back at me love in his eyes.

"If you want to I want to as well" I whispered and I laughed,

"Then lets do this" I whispered and his cheek quickly.

**Jen **

When Jacque called to tell us that fane had woken up I let out a huge breath. We had been waiting for days to hear that he had survived or… otherwise.

"Okay well I will tell Vasile and Alina" I smiled down the phone and she laughed..

"Well all I can say is fire alarm was a brilliant trigger my Jennifer" Jacque told me and I laughed out loud looking at Decebel.

"You kept me out the loop Red. I had to be involved someway" I laughed and she laughed too. A sound I had not heard for two months.

"Okay my nympho well I have to go" she told me and nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Well hurry up so I can beat Mr. Wolf man for worrying you to the point of tiredness and self destruction" I told her and we both laughed before she hung up.

"Fane is okay" I told Dec with a smile and hugged him.

"I am glad. Now what are we going to do with the troublesome twosome?" he asked me and I knew he meant our twins.

"I honestly don't know" I whispered resting my head on his chest and that was the only answer I knew. I didn't think I could. Yes they had put themselves in possible danger but they had done so because they had wanted to help their family.

"Do you think they need punishing?" Dec asked me and I knew he really didn't want to do anything either.

"I don't think so" I told him and laughed as I saw my twins walking into the room.

"Well phew" Alex said as he sat on the sofa Maddy walking down and sitting beside him looking up at me and Dec and then looking down again.

"Yeah Mamma we really did do nothing wrong I mean if anything it is your fault for calling me and then letting me hear Jacque scream I mean come on mamma that is going to make me freak out" Maddy protested using her sweet and innocent voice.

"Look I know baby girl but it was scary enough without you and your brother there." I told her and she nodded.

"Well the shit storm came and went mamma we were there after" she told me and Decebel looked at her.

"Look hunny I know your stressed and your mothers daughter but please no swearing" he told her and she nodded sighing.

"Dec I think we all know that isnt going to happen" I laughed and Maddy smiled but Dec growled and I laughed.

"Look Mamma we are going to have to go. You and Da need some … space!" Maddy laughed and Alex nodded in agreement as they stood and I smiled. Wrapping my arms around Decebel and kissing him.

**Maddy **

When I left my parents Alex and I went to my room and I sat on my bed crossed legged.

"Alex do you think I will find my mate?" I asked and he looked at me shocked.

"We all will" he told me and I smiled and laughed myself at him hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back.

No matter what happened me and my brother were always close because he was my twin and he could never get rid of me.

"You are crazy" Alex told me and I laughed nodded

"You know it bro" I laughed and he smiled hugging me close.

"But I love you sis" he told me and I nodded.

"I love you too" I told him and he smiled at me.

**Lana **

Jonah and I got home before mum and dad and the two of us crept upstairs sneekily hiding away in my room. I wanted to shut the world out for now and spend some time with him and my baby.

"Baby are you okay" he smiled and I nodded hugging him close

"Yes I am fine " I told him and he kissed my cheek.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded

"I just wanted to get away from it all you know. Spend some time with you and our son." I told him and he nodded kissing my head.

"He is okay now Lana. The challenge was cancelled Gregov is in prison and his nephew is a great new alpha" he told me and I smiled up at him. Things werent over yet. I still had to give birth to my baby boy and deal with the drama that came with that but I knew that there would be no more fighting. For anyone. Especially not Jonah or me.


	13. FAMILY LIST TO STOP CONFUSION

FAMILY TREE STUFF *

Jonah

Elana

Tristan

* * *

Dorian

Cosmina

Phoebe

* * *

Keenan

Leilah

Roan

* * *

Dillon

Tanya

Rebeccah

* * *

Cypher

Lilly

Luca

Jessica

* * *

Costin

Sally

Leilah

Rosie

Eloise.


	14. Chapter 11

**So right now I am in mersea with my family camping and it is raining like crazy so I thought I would write a few more chapters and post them when I buy some internet access. **

**_I really need to say thankyou to everyone on the Roleplay because you have all helpoed me through some tough patches when it has come to my writing. _**

**This week I am going to be writing a lot and this is a promise because I will only have wifi at certain times so I will be in a non distractable mode (Not even sure if that is a word but oh well we wills see wont we) **

**Here it goes …. Enjoy. **

GreyWolf2907 8/13/13 . chapter 2

More! I love Leilah and Keenan they are just so.. words can't describe _ **Thanks for this it makes my day to know you like it… Love RPing with you … so much has come out of the RP and I hope you guys can notice it. **

Book and Cupcakes 7/31/13 . chapter 2

Exciting :D  
Can't wait for next chappie – **Should be up soon since I am writing and planning more than ever. **

chocolateluvr 8/1/13 . chapter 2

please update! as long as you keep writing it dosent matter which group its about. – **The thing is, well, I am struggling to think of new ideas for the wolves… So I think I will take a break from them after these three have finished but me and my friend Z (Zippy Was Here) are thinking of writing a new one from an RP we belong to and all of you can read it because it is a random RP with no book to go with it. **

**Lana **

I was getting huge. Every day my baby bump was getting bigger and I was sure that pretty soon I was going to burst. The only good thing was that Jonah and I had thought of a name. Ethan James.

My father had been less impressed with the non Traditional Romanian name but I did not care. He was my child and I would call him what I wanted him to be called. No one elses opinion mattered. Although all the others were happy for me and loved the name that we had chosen.

Jonah was also getting incredibly protective of me. He would never let me leave the bedroom without him and I certainly wasn't aloud out the house alone and if he was not the one going with me I had to have constant mental contact with him. It was getting to be rather annoying.

"Baby I am okay. I can take care of me and our son" I told him as I lay in bed with him that night. Many in the pack had thought it was wrong that I was sharing his bed before the mating ceremony but Jonah was adamant that because I was pregnant I should be in his bed and not in one by myself, It was something I had agreed to because I wanted to be in his bed pregnant or not.

"I know my love but I need to know that our son is okay and more importantly that you are okay" he smiled and I kissed his lips quickly before settling down into the soft bed.

"How can I stay mad at you when you are so loving?" I asked and he smiled

"You cant" he winked and I laughed curling in closer to him. His arm wrapped around me protectively and I kissed his neck and smiled as he rumbled.

"You know I love you right" I smiled as the conversation we had every night before I finally fell asleep.

"Yes I do know that and you should know that I love you too more than I have loved any other because you are my one and only. My mate, my light." He whispered pulling me close and I closed my eyes listening to his soft words and as usual this was how I fell asleep. Wrapped in my mates arms feeling safe and loved.

**Maddie. *Skip to the next morning* **

I was bored. Everyone was either loved up or busy. And that left poor little Madeline was left in her room with nothing to do and it sucked.

I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to go shopping with Lana like we used to before she got her mate. But I knew that Jonah was being super protective lately and I didn't want to wind him up and end up loosing by best friend.

Although I had been given some good news today. She wanted me to be baby Ethans godmother and I couldn't be more excited. The best thing about being a god mother was that you got to spoil the baby but then didn't have to get up in the night to feed the little pup. Even though she had told me I would have to learn to change nappies.

"You know she might want to go shopping too" Alex told me and I sighed. I had told him about wanting to go shopping with Lana but I thought he had dismissed it as one of my usual girly rants but to my surprise he had actually listened.

"Do you think maybe you could talk to Jonah about letting me go with her?" I asked and he smiled.

"Done. Jonah wants to talk to Fane anyway so maybe you could use this as a way to get her out of the house while he does that" he told me and I smiled and hugged him.

"You are the best brother ever!" I squealed and he laughed hugging me back.

"I know" he teased and kissed my head "besides I need you to stop whining about being bored." He told me and I slapped his arm.

"I do not whine" I told him and then laughed hearing the blatant lie that had just come out of my lips.

"Go on. Go and find her and I will talk to Jonah" he smiled and I hugged him once more before running off to find Lana and ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me.

**Jonah **

When Alex came to find me I was just walking out of our bedroom door. Elana was up and in the shower getting dressed and I planned to go and make her a cooked breakfast, since recently she had been craving bacon and eggs.

"Jonah may I talk with you" he smiled and I nodded. Alex and I had become as close as two brothers since he had begun coming to my mansion and even closer now that Lana was back at her parents mansion so that she could be checked on during her pregnancy.

"Sure" I smiled and he nodded as we walked towards the kitchen.

"I know you said you had to talk Fane and I was wondering if it would be easier if Maddie and Lana were out while you did it" he told me and I stopped for a moment.

"And where would they go?" I asked not wanting my mate out of the mansion but I also knew that she would want to come with me to see her father and I didn't want that this time. I needed to talk to Fane alone this time

"Maddie wants to go shopping" he explained and I nodded. Elana had been wanting to go shopping for some time. She had wanted to spend some time with Madeline and I hadn't minded except for the fact that she had wanted to go alone and I couldn't allow that. Not yet. Not while she was still pregnant.

"I am uneasy about letting her go out while she is pregnant without me beside her" I told him and he nodded understandingly.

"I will go with them both if that makes you feel any better" he told him and I smiled at him.

"Thankyou my friend. It would be much appreciated" I told him and he laughed.

"No problem" Alex smiled and walked out of the kitchen presumably to go and find his sister.

**Alex. **

When I saw Maddie and Lana they were inside Lana and jonahs room, sitting on the bed, talking happily about what they would do if they were allowed to go on the shopping trip. I smiled as I watched the two people I knew best. I was close to Lanas older brothers but not as much any more. I wasn't into what I was into.

Girls being one of them.

My sexuality wasn't something we spoke about. Ever. My mother knew how I felt but I could never tell my father. Ever. He would be so disappointed and embarrassed I knew it. I wasn't the type of guy to be gay either. I was every girls fantasy, according to my mother and father, with dark hair and tanned skin. I had my mothers eyes and my fathers strength. But to me girls just weren't good enough. I just had ot hope my mate could change that.

"So what did my mister say?" Lana asked and Maddie smiled and looked at me hopeful.

"Well you can go…but I have to be with you" I told Lana and Maddie. Both of them stopped for a moment but then giggled.

"SHOPPING TRIP!" They squealed together and I smiled as they both jumped up to hug me. I smiled and hugged them back smiling. I pushed my thoughts and doubts about myself to the back of my mind and smiled.

"Come on then girlies lets go" I told them and Lana nodded.

"Give me an hour?" She asked and both me and maddie rolled our eyes.

"Fine but I swear in one hour I will be barging in here whether you two are finished or not" Maddie laughed and Lana smirked.

"Maddie I am not talking about that. He would never leave me after an hour neither of us would be satisfied" she told us and Maddie burst out laughing as Jonah walked in with a tray in his hands.

On the tray were flowers and also a plate with a full breakfast on it.

"Come on sis lets go" I told Maddie and pulled her from the room leaving Jonah and Lana alone.

**Lana. **

When the other two left I smiled. I loved being with my friends but Jonah was mine and I loved him more than anything in this world. Him and our baby boy.

"You made me breakfast?" I asked smiling and he nodded as he placed the tray on the bedside table and kissed me lovingly his hands going to my stomach cradling the bump that was there. I smiled and kissed him back wrapping my arms around him getting as close as I could without my bump getting in the way.

Jonah pulled back as the baby kicked and I smiled.

"He recognises you" I told Jonah and the smile that formed on his face was one of a little boy who had been told he could have whatever he wanted from the toy shop. Absolutely priceless.

I placed his hand on my stomach and smiled again as our baby kicked.

"Morning Ethan" I whispered and Jonah smiled.

"Morning my baby boy" Jonah whispered dropping down to his knees both hands on my stomach as he whispered sweet words to my stomach and my smile grew with ever kick in reply that our baby gave.

"Why don't you come shopping with us? We could get some baby things. I mean he is due soon and we barely have the nursery together" I smiled and pulled him up again so I could wrap myself in his arms.

"Because I have business to do. And besides you are the one carrying the baby surely you should know what he likes" he smiled and played with my hair.

"I know I want a blue blanket but I would like you by my side because I miss your arms around me" I whispered and just like that Jonah kissed me.

His lips were soft and gentle as he kissed me. A kiss that was full of love and heat but also soft at the same time. I knew why. He didn't want to risk hurting me or Ethan and for that I would always love him. He put us first before his needs. I sighed happily as I took in his scent. The smell of my lover and future bonded mate.

I groaned when there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Maddie.

"I should go" I whispered a little out of breath as I placed my forehead against his.

"So should I" he whispered and kissed me one last time before taking me to the door.

_Please tell me if something bad happens_ I said into his mind as I smiled at maddie.

_Lana it is your father. What could go wrong? _He asked me and I looked at him smirking a little.

_It is my father. What wont go wrong. _I smiled and he laughed into my mind. That was the sound I would cherish forever. His laughter.

**Fane **

I was sitting in my office when Jonah knocked on the door. Jacque had just been to see me and had told me I was not to touch her body until I got out of my mood and I knew that should have knocked me back into my old ways but something kept me back.

I had been trying so hard to relax around Jonah but I couldn't. To know that he had got my daughter pregnant before any promise of a life together, before any proposal or a promise of a bonding. It made me on edge.

And then there was the name. Ethan James Lupei. No, there was nothing wrong with that name. Appart from the fact that it was not Romanian. My daughter had broken every tradition and it seemed she would break another very soon because by the looks of it her and Jonah were not going to be married at all only bonded.

"Fane?" I heard Jonahs voice ask and I looked up to see him standing by the door.

"Yes Jonah?" I asked and even I wanted to wince at my tone. It was cold, void of any emotion.

"We need to talk. About Lana and my son" he told me and I sat up straight looking at him seriously.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked making my voice warmer but not by much. I was on edge now because he had mentioned Lana and my unborn grandson. My second Grandson (Leilah and Keenans son, Roan, being my first).

"I would like your permission to Marry her" Jonah said and I stopped looking at him for a moment.

"I thought the two of you had agreed not to get married until the baby was older" I asked and he looked at me. I could see fiercness in his eyes and love when I mentioned my daughter and their son.

"No, it would have been ideal but I know you have traditions, and we have broken many already, so I wanted to honour this one." He told me and I nodded smiling a little.

"Jonah I know I have not been very approachable recently-" I began.

"Fane honestly it is okay" Jonah interrupted but I waved my hand I needed to solve this. Seeing the love in his eyes when my daughter was mentioned made me realise he had done all of this to keep her happy and keep her safe. So I should at least make an effort.

"I know I haven't been approachable. But you must understand. Elana has always been my baby girl. My only daughter amongst three sons. She is the one who I held onto as a child because I wanted to protect her. Dorian and Cosmina were obvious mates but Elana was always the innocent one. Keenan and Leila they were prepared to mate at eleven. And Jayden… well he is Jayden" Fane told me and I nodded.

"I know you care about her but I do too and I would never let anything or anyone hurt her. I worship the ground she walks on. I will protect her with my life and I would happily die for her. Fane please" he begged and I could see that he told the truth. I could hear it in his voice.

"Jonah I give you my blessing to marry Elana and I would happily ask Dorian to complete the ceremony" I smiled and Jonah looked at me.

"I think I would personally prefer it if you completed and were the head man at the ceremony" he told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I would be honoured Jonah" I smiled and sat down as Jonah bared his neck and left my office. I knew I wasn't ready to give up my baby girl but I knew Jonah would care for her and this new baby. That was all I could ever ask for.

**Well I am now Writing the next keenan and Leilah chapter so please Read and review. It is appreciated. **


End file.
